


Tale of Two Worlds: Archer’s Reflection

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Tale of Two Worlds [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: My second installation in the Tale of Two Worlds SeriesThis is the story of Archer Gil and his Master as he is forced to reflect on himself and his life choices when Master tries to replace him with a new Servant, who happens to be his child self.





	1. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on discord! My channel is for correct and potential works for all writers where they can bounce ideas or gush about fandoms! All are welcome :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/pz85gNW

"If you are so fucking miserable then we will go to HQ tomorrow and I will summon another Servant so you can go about your life since you don't need me to stay corporeal anyway!"I scream at Gil before slamming the door in his face as I enter what now would be only my room.

 

"Fine!Just don't come begging when your next Servant falls short!"Gil yells back through the door.When I don't respond he jabs again."I won't take you back!You had your chance!"When I still don't respond, he tsk's before dematerializing. 

 

How did we end up like this?I think to myself as I burry my head in my pillow.I had been secretly so happy when I summoned Archer Gil as my ideal companion, but my excitement was short lived.Every day was a struggle just to communicate with him as he insisted on treating me as inferior.It's not that I didn't know he was an asshole, it's just that I had tried so hard to win him over and he continued to resist me every step of the way.

 

No matter what the reason, I was tired of constantly fighting, constantly loving him and being demoralized, constantly giving and getting my hand slapped.  Tomorrow I would replace him and find a Servant I could be happy with.  So why was I so sad?

 

—————————————-

 

"Well Ms. Rhey, fortunately for you, Gil really doesn't need his bond to you dissolved.Since he is part human courtesy of the grail, all you have to do is just repeat the phrase "I absolve you from your service Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh" and the bond will disappear with a faint white light on your hand and you can try again for a more compatible Servant."The scientist said.

 

"Really?That's it?"My surprise is evident.

 

"Yep."

 

"Right.Here we go then."Turning to face Gil I search for any semblance of remorse, but he just leans against the wall without meeting my gaze. 

 

Tears form in my eyes and I choke out the phrase."I absolve you from your service Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh."Then the back of my hand is engulfed in light for a few seconds before returning to normal.Giving him one more tear filled look, I turn and walk into SERYPH."Let's do this.I sniffle and the machine starts up. 

 

Seconds later I am faced with the most baffling thing I could not explain.

 

"Hi Master my name is Kid Gil, but you can just call me Gil!It's a pleasure to meet me....you."His smiling face turns down into a frown."Master?Why were you crying?" 

 

I wipe my eyes and force a smile on my face."I'm sorry, I lost someone I really cared about today so I'm sad.Don't worry though, I'll be fine."

 

He scrunches up his face and comes to stand in front of me before tugging on the bottom of my shirt. 

 

I kneel only to have him place a hand on my cheek."Don't be sad Master, I'll take care of you.I never want to see you sad."

 

I look into his innocent eyes and my lip begins to quiver.I can feel my resolve cracking as my tears press against my eyes.That's when his arms wrap around my neck and he hugs me. 

 

"There there Master, please don't cry.You are so pretty when you smile."

 

I couldn't resist.Wrapping my arms around him I squeeze him as I pick him up."Thank you Gil that is very sweet of you to say."I sniffle a few more times.Would you like to go home so I can show you around?"

 

"I would like that very much!"He says and I put him down so we can walk home.When his feet hit the ground he reaches for my hand."Give me your hand Master, you will feel safer that way."

 

I laugh for the first time in what feels like months as I take Kid Gil's hand so we can leave.When we pass Gil, who is still leaning on the wall with a strained look on his face, I don't even turn to look at him.

 

—————————————

 

He didn't think she would go through with it.  He knew she loved him, and he loved her, but every time he tried to tell her it always came out negative or cruel. 

 

So why was it so easy for that little brat to say the nice things that he couldn't say?  He even got her to smile effortlessly.Least she couldn't be in love with him, he was a child for fucks sake.She could still love him and that pissed Gil off. 

 

"I'll be damned if I let her love anyone but me, and especially any OTHER me."He said to no one in particular before removing himself from the wall and heading back to the apartment.He wasn't sure how he was going to make this work, but he wasn't ready to just throw away the last few years they had been together.If that brat could do it so could he. 

 

——————————————-

 

"So Master, why was my older self in the room with you during your summoning?"

 

My face winced and I grimaced.Right to the point.Ever observant kids are.

 

"He decided he didn't want to be bonded to me anymore so we came to void the bond so he could be free and I could get a different Servant.Imagine my shock when you appeared."

 

"So then he was the person you lost that made you cry?"Gil places his index finger on his lips as we walked with a look of pondering on his face.

 

"Yes.....that is correct."

 

"If losing him made you sad, why didn't you stay and make it work?"

 

"You get right to the point don't you?"I sigh."Because I'm not going to force him to be somewhere he doesn't want to be."

 

"How do you know he doesn't want to be with you?Did you ask him?"

 

I stopped stunned and Kid Gil stopped 3' in front of me before turning to look at me with curiosity but not judgement. 

 

"I didn't.I could just tell he was unhappy and he never tried to stop me, so he must have wanted it too."I shrug then continue walking. 

 

"You should have confronted him and made him say he wanted to leave.Now you will never know for sure."

 

The rest of the walk back was in silence, but Gil's hand never left mine.It was a comfort that made me sad and happy because I couldn't help drawing conclusions between the two. 

 

When we got to the door and inside, I couldn't hide my shock.There, seated at the table was Gil reading a book. 

 

He never turned to us, but he did acknowledge our presence."I still have a key idiot.Besides, I have nowhere else to go so until I find something else I'll be staying here.Also, close that mouth.You aren't catching flies and it's incredibly unflattering."

 

I involuntarily squeeze Kid Gil's hand.

 

"I take back what I said.He's a jerk.You are better off without him.Just ignore him while he is here."Then he takes my bag and placed it on the side table before leading me to the kitchen.

 

"Let's make something to eat.I'll even help."His voice is so cheerful and happy that I can't help but smile and do as he says. 

 

"It's a shame their roles aren't reversed and Gil isn't this sweet instead.I could handle an age appropriate child....". I mumble.

 

Kid Gil says nothing, pretending he didn't hear.He isn't upset by her words, just at how his older counterpart is behaving.He would have to work hard to change him for his Masters sake because he knew deep down she loved him.It was written all over her face. 

 

The question was could he do what Enki had failed to do?He wasn't sure but he was going to try.He wasn't a quitter and though he wasn't as terrible a person as his older self, he did carry the same personality.They did say no one knew you as well as you knew yourself though so maybe, just maybe he could turn things around.


	2. Exposed

"So sense both of you are going to be living here, what should I call you?" Master leaned down and tussled Kid Gil's hair, which made him cheese.

 

"Well at the palace I had a maid who always called me Uta-gi."

 

"Uta-gi?"

 

"Yeah at the time I never knew what it meant, but later in life I realized that uta meant prosperous and Gi was just her way of attaching part of my name to it."He shrugs.

 

"Fascinating, though I think I'll make it even easier and call you Gi-chan when we are at home."

 

"Works for me!He flashes me that spectacular kid smile that looks like it should rip his face in half, but really holds back all his excitement and pride.

 

"With that settled, the dishes done, and bedtime fast approaching, why don't we get you in the tub."I remove my hand from his hair and head towards the bathroom to start the bath.Once the water is the right temperature, I turn to see Gi-chan sitting on the toilet waiting patiently."Ok towels are here, soap is here and shampoo and conditioner are here.You can do all this yourself right?"

 

"Sure can!"

 

"Good."I say releasing a larger sigh of relief than I intended."I'll be right outside so just call me if you need anything."

 

"Roger that!" 

 

Then I leave and close the door, before digging in my pocket to pull out my headphones.I have dishes to put away and a kitchen to clean so I need something that will help me ignore the honey badger sitting at the dining room table.It takes me a moment to find a good song, but once I do I find myself blocking out everything but the sounds coming from the bathroom and the task in front of me.

 

At least until a hand comes up and pulls one of my earbuds out of my ear, causing me to turn and grimace. 

 

"Don't give me that look, I'm talking to you."

 

"And I was trying to ignore you."  I try to take the ear bud from his fingers and move to place it back in my ear, but he catches my wrist. 

 

"Don't fucking ignore me you ungrateful....". He snarls.

 

"Ungrateful?  Ungrateful?  You are really going to stand there and tell me IM ungrateful?I've done NOTHING but made you welcome in MY home since you got here and yet the only things that come outa your mouth are Mongrel this and Simpleton that as you continually berate me for god only knows what!Go to hell and get the fuck out of my face."

 

I yank my wrist out of his hand and glare at him as tears start brimming in my eyes.

 

"Well you are!You are never aware of your surroundings, you let people push you around, you ....."

 

"Well you are a pompous, hateful, abusive prick that no one in their right mind would love!"

 

At this point our voices had gotten loud enough that Gi-chan heard us in the bathroom.Worried about his Master, who he could hear crying, he jumped out of the tub and carelessly tied a towel around his waist before hurrying out into the main room.

 

When he got there, Master was crying and Gil was yelling with his fists at his side.

 

Pointing at Gil with his other hand balled at his side he said in his best serious voice, "Why don't you just leave her alone.You've hurt her enough and if you can't find a way to say anything nicely then don't say anything at all."

 

The only problem was that the knot was looser than he thought and as Gi-Chan had been talking it continued to loosen until it untied completely and fell to the floor on his last word. 

 

There was a moment of shock for all three parties before Gil busted out laughing.....and then got slapped squarely across the face seconds later. 

 

"How dare you laugh!That isn't funny!Besides I'd take him over you any day and if that is indicative of reality then as a grown man you have NOTHING to laugh about.That's just pitiful.I wouldn't waste my time."

 

Masters glare is sharper than any of the weapons in Gil's treasury and as he holds his cheek he curses at the shame and anger he feels at having been embarrassed by her words and actions."

 

Opening his mouth to formulate a retort, Master puts her finger in his face and lowers her voice."Don't you fucking dare."

 

They stand like that a moment as Gil's mouth twists in anger as their eyes bore holes in the other.

 

When Master feels She he made her point she turns and heads towards Gil who has a death grip in the towel around his waist and looks like a lobster from embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry if you are embarrassed.  You have nothing to be ashamed of."  She reaches out and caresses his cheek with a smile.  "It was just a surprise that's all."

 

Gi-Chan nods and some of his natural color returns but he still is too bashful to meet Master's eyes. 

 

"Why don't I lend you a shirt for bedtime.  Would that be ok?  I have several that are too small for me."

 

Gi-chan nods and takes her hand as the two head into the bedroom.  Once inside Master promptly shuts the door making it clear Gil isn't welcome.

 

"Like I would want to sleep with you anyway after that."  He grumbles even though he knows all he wants is to lay next to you and see your serene face as you dream. 

 

———————————————-

 

Inside the bedroom, Master hands Gi-Chan a shirt she has clearly shrunk with a cartoon Godzilla destroying a village on fire on it.  He laughs and sits down to place the shirt over his head.  When he stands, it comes down to his knees.

 

"Good I'm glad it fits.  I'm sorry I don't have bottoms for you to change into.  Maybe tomorrow we can go get you some more clothes."

 

"It's a date!"Gi-Chan said with a smile.

 

Master laughed."Aren't you cheeky."Then she tousled his hair again and he smiled."Want me to tuck you in?"

 

"Mmmmhmmm!"He bobbed his head furiously.

 

"Then get your ass in bed."She smiles and Gil scrambled into bed and under the covers.

 

When he was settled.Master pulled the covers up and ran her fingers over his hair as he yawned.

 

"Hey Master?"He said sleepily. "Where are you going to sleep?"

 

"I'll come to bed with you in a little after you have fallen asleep.I have a few more things to do before bed."Her voice was low and soothing, making it hard for Gil to stay awake. 

 

"Ooookay Master."He yawned."Don't stay up.....too....laaate...". Then his breathing slowed and he was out. 

 

Master stayed a few moments longer marveling at the difference between the two Servants.There had to be something that caused such a drastic change in his personality, but what was it?She sighed before wondering why she should even care.He was someone else's problem now. 

 

Making sure to be quiet, she grabbed a long night shirt and a pair of boy shorts and changed in the bathroom before heading out into the living room to pour a glass of wine. 

 

She was grateful Gil was nowhere to be seen as she entered the kitchen so she allowed herself a moment to relax.Slowly pouring the wine, she absorbed the unfamiliar sound of silence.It had been ages since this place was quiet and she found it unsettling.Even if they had been fighting, he had been here with her.Now he was god only knows where doing......

 

The thought that he might be with someone else made her shudder.She could deny it all she wanted, but she couldn't change that she was in love with him. 

 

Taking her glass to the balcony, she leaned on the rail and looked out at the surrounding buildings.A soft breeze played with her hair as the sleeping sounds of the night tried to lull her into a false sense of security. 

 

She wasn't happy with him, but she was miserable without him.Why was love so complicated?

 

——————————————

 

After she had slapped him and closed the door in his face, Gil had left figuring walking around town would lighten his mood since there were plenty of stupid people out here to entertain him.The problem was every place he went reminded him of you.The park where you got ambushed by Assassin, the ice cream shop where you always got 2 scoops of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone, the pet store with the golden lab that you said embodied all the things you loved about him.....

 

"Tsk."

 

That had been the only time you had used the word love around him in regards to him. 

 

It didn't take long for him to realize no matter how far he went, your memory would follow so why not just go back home where you were?Truth be told it wasn't fun without you anyway, even if all he did was tease you.

 

He didn't bother going inside, choosing instead to sit on the roof.He knew you needed time to cool off and his cheek hadn't stopped throbbing so it was probably better to be out of sight. 

 

It wasn't long after he returned that you came outside and looked out on the scenery he had just come from.He doubted you were looking for him, he wasn't even sure if you cared he was gone.Regardless, he just sat and watched knowing you wouldn't bother looking up.You never did, you only ever

looked forward. 

 

As the light breeze picked up your hair, the familiar scent of your shampoo and detergent wafted by.It was a smell he secretly loved and wished he could indulge in as you cuddled into him or he buried his face in your neck. 

 

The two of you had never been intimate.He had never let you be.In the beginning it was because you were beneath him, but by the time you became worth more than all his treasure, he had burned every bridge you could cross. 

 

It's why his anger was so quick to spark these days.It was as much anger at himself as it was anything else.Anger that he always made you cry, anger that you were always yelling, anger that he was angry.....

 

He rested his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his bent legs.If he wasn't careful.......

 

That's when you went back inside.The loss of your presence was immediate, as if a piece of the sun had been stolen from the sky.He could sense you going back into your room, pulling back the covers and curling up next to the brat.

 

He slammed his fist on his knee."Damn that kid."He growled, but he could see no way to change things.So he stayed on the roof all night and watched as the world passed him by another day, just like your love.


	3. Jealousy

I awoke the next morning peacefully, which was a first.  There was no snide remarks about how awful I looked or that sinking feeling that I was nothing to him so why did he stay.....Was it just to torment me?

 

I savored it.  Laying there a few moments before rolling on my back.....then I realized.....where was Gi-Chan?

 

Sitting up confused, I scanned the room, including the opposite side of the bed in case he rolled off, but there was no sign of him. 

 

I dressed quickly and headed out of the room to see THE CUTEST sight.  There he was standing in a chair stirring something in a pan that smelled of eggs in an oversized T-shirt with messy hair.  Placing a hand to my face and grinning like an idiot I asked, "Gi-Chan, what are you doing?"

 

His stirring stopped a second as he turned to look at me briefly.  "Morning Master, I thought you would be hungry so I decided to make you breakfast.  The bacon is done and your coffee is in the pot."  Then he turned back to cooking.

 

With a happy hum, I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him tightly before kissing him on the cheek.  You are the sweetest child and I love you for it.  Thank you, that was very sweet."

 

"S..sure Master, anytime."  I could hear the embarrassment in his voice and see it in his blush and decided to take a rare opportunity to tease him.  Ruffling his hair I told him he was cute and his blush got deeper.

 

Then the pleasant atmosphere came to an abrupt end. 

 

"It's nice to see at least one of you is a useful member of this household."  Gil commented with mild disgust as he took a piece of bacon off the counter and ate it while coming between Gi-Chan and I to get a cup from the cabinet.

 

I glare left at him and he pretended not to notice as he went to pour coffee in it, but it shattered as Gi-Chan's chains slammed into it.  "That is not for you.  That is for Master.  You aren't a welcome member of this household anymore so find your own food."

 

When I looked at Gi-Chan his eyes, were menacing.  There was hate and depravity swirling in those blood red orbs and for the first time I saw the man he had become, the man that stood in front of me.  It gave me chills, and I feared that, should this dynamic continue, he might no longer be the sweet child that I was coming to love. 

 

"Stupid runt.  It's not like she is worth getting angry over.  She's an adult and a Master, in theory.  She should be able to handle herself."  Then he dropped the broken handle in his hand and walked to the couch, where he lay down to read.

 

Gi-Chan said nothing, just stared daggers at him as he walked away. 

 

"Let's clean this up shall we?"  Picking up the large broken pieces first, I winced and sucked in air as a jagged piece sliced my finger. 

 

Torn from his thoughts at my pained sound, Gi-Chan turned and, with wide eyes, took my hand as drops of blood welled on the tip of my finger. 

 

"Master you are bleeding!  Here let me help you."  Taking my hand gently, he placed my finger to his lips before placing the cut tip inside to gently suck and caress it with his tongue. 

 

Though the whole thing lasted only a few seconds before he removed my hand, ran to get a bandaid and place it on my finger, I felt myself to be in a compromising position.  I had no attraction to Gi-Chan, but in this instance my brain couldn't separate Gi-Chan and Gil.  Briefly replacing the two in my vision, I felt my body heat up and my face flush as my heartbeat quickened. 

 

Such an innocent gesture and yet such an intense response. 

 

"There Master you should be ok now."  Then he went back to putting breakfast on a plate with a sad expression.  When he handed it to me, my eyes scrunched in worry.

 

"Sorry it's cold now.  You don't have to eat it.

 

Sighing, I take the plate.  "Nonsense, I'm starving.  Thank you for breakfast and for the bandaid.  I think you are the only man that is or has been in this house who is capable of taking good care of me."

 

Gi-Chan's eyes light up and a huge smile crosses his face before a derisive snort comes from the couch that we both ignore. 

 

———————————————-

 

When breakfast is done, we clean up and get ready to go shopping. 

 

I get dressed in jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and sweatshirt before going to check on Gi-Chan. 

 

He is dressed and ready, but his hair is still slightly unruly. Grabbing my brush and detangler, I sit down on the bed next to him and start in on his hair. 

 

As I sit there gently brushing, I can hear him hum in pleasure.  He really is the sweetest and cutest child. 

 

When I am done, I kiss the top of his head.  "All done.  Ready to go?"

 

That's when he grabs my hand and drags me out of the room to the front door.

 

"I take that as a yes then."I laugh before grabbing my purse to head out, not giving a second thought to Gil.

 

—————————————-

 

I try not to let it show on my face, but as we head into town, my chest starts to hurt.I can remember the early days when Gil and I would go shopping......well Gil would go shopping and I would follow him like a love sick puppy as I told him how amazing he looked. 

 

I was so naive then.I had no idea how selfish and self centered he was.I remember us walking into all the nice stores and me shelling out far more than I should have just to keep him happy because that was the only time he showed me even a remote amount of kindness. 

 

I released an unintentional sigh and then felt a small squeeze in my hand which brought me back to reality."Sorry, I'm fine now.Where would you like to go first?" 

 

Gi-Chan blushed slightly. "Anywhere where you think the clothes would look good on me."

 

I give a small laugh and pinch his cheek which makes him puff them out like a puffer fish that's been frightened."I think I know just the place."

 

————————————————-

 

Gil waited several minutes before changing clothes and following them.It wasn't that he was worried for her safety because he wasn't, she was with him even if it was a small, more annoying version.It wasn't even because he had wanted to spend time with her, because he didn't.....not really.He just couldn't stand the thought of that brat taking his place and her enjoying it. 

 

She wasn't supposed to enjoy her next Servant, she was supposed to hate it and realize how good she had it with him and come crawling back.That, however, was not the case. 

 

So here he was dressed in a V-neck white tee with his black cropped biker jacket and black pants trying to blend into the shadows as he watched her smile and walk hand in hand with the only child Gil considered an enemy. 

 

When they entered a store, he watched her pick out outfits perfect for his child frame and personality.As he put each of them on, he came running out with excitement as she clapped her hands andtold him things that made him grin from ear to ear. 

 

It was hard to realize how much he missed her praise of his looks.It was also hard to see her eyes shine brighter than the largest diamonds in his treasury as his younger self paraded in front of her the things she picked out. 

 

He had never let her do anything for him except boost his ego.Her opinion was beneath him and she couldn't possibly make him any better than he already was.Seeing himself now, he realized how wrong he was.

 

"So Archer, whatcha doing creeping back here?"

 

Gil growled low as he turned to face the annoyingly close presence of Achilles as he leaned over his shoulder looking at the scene in front of him. 

 

"Looks like your Master and Kid you are having a date without you.You know you really should take better care of her.She might leave you some day."He pats him hard on the shoulder.

 

"She can't leave me.I left her."His voice speed venom as he yanks the hand off his shoulder. 

 

Achilles whispers low."So that means she's a free Master doesn't it?"

 

"Hardly." Gil readjusts his jacket."She's bonded to that brat now. 

 

"Oooooo replaced by a better version of you.Tough luck bro.Guess that still makes her single though since you don't have a claim to her anymore."Achilles winks and goes to walk towards her, but Gil grabs his scarf in a choke hold before bringing the rider close to his ear. 

 

"Don't even think about it.  She's still mine even if she isn't with me."

 

———————————————-

 

Though Master had no idea what was going on, Gi-Chan saw the whole thing as he walked in front of Master one final time.  He caught the scene out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Part of him felt bad for his older self for he was beginning to learn first hand just how precious Master was. 

 

The part that didn't feel bad was the part that intended to fill her wish that summoned him to her only a few days ago.

 

"I wish for a man I can love as fiercely as the raging storm of my heart tears against its current heartache.  I wish for a man who can enrapture me with his words as his soul seers my eyes with the truth of their depth.I wish for a man whose love with dismantle me, whose hands will unbind me, and whose words will bring me to my salvation.”

 

This is what her heart said as she cried on the pedestal begging for the pain to stop. 

 

He may be a child now, but all he needed was her true love and both their wishes could be fulfilled.His wish to remake himself in his best image as he destroyed all the parts of himself he hated and hers as he became her ideal man as he enveloped her with the honest love that only a man beloved by his people could give.The man he had been before he took the potion of youth at the gates of Babylon when he swore to remake himself as the one true king, the mage king Caster Gil. 


	4. Lady In Red

That night, after she had put the brat to bed and gone into the living room to curl up on the couch, I sat on the roof watchful.  I had never intended for it to get out that she was no longer bound to me, though I wasn't sure how I was going to hide it if she had gotten a new Servant.  Secretly I hoped she would get a female that I could bribe somehow into keeping their mouth shut, but that hadn't happened. 

 

Now that Achilles knew, word would spread fast.  Everyone knew he had secretly lusted after her, mainly because she was one of the last untapped territories.  Achilles wouldn't go near her sexually while we were together, but now that we weren't.....

 

"As if the brat wasn't enough."

 

Laying back against the roof I closed my eyes.  I would sense whoever came long before they got here so I wasn't worried.

 

As I lay there, I though back to that afternoon as her and Kid me went shopping.  She had seemed genuinely happy and smiled often.  When was the last time she smiled at me like that? 

 

As I thought back, my memories started to turn into something else.  Suddenly the display room floor turned into an empty ballroom.  As I turned around, I saw her.  She was dressed in the low cut, skin tight, short red dress she had eyes in the shop window as they passed with 3" red heels.  Her hair was in an elaborate updoo and had been curled so strands cascaded randomly down her elegant neck. 

 

I was in awe as I watched her walk towards me. 

 

When she came to stand in front of me, she bit her lower lip and wrung her hands.  "Do you like it?  I got it because it matched your eyes and I love your eyes."  Then she reached out and ran a finger under my eye before brushing the back of her hand down my cheek. 

 

That's when the music started, Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh.  The whole scene seemed surreal.  I had no control over my body, but I saw and felt everything that happened.  

 

Looking into her eyes I said, "In this moment..." as I took her left hand in my right, interlaced our fingers before turning her hand so I could kiss the back and then unlace our fingers so I could hold her hand properly as my other came to rest gently on her hip "...there is nothing in this world I love more than you."  I smile with a slight smirk.  "Though that dress is a very pretty accessory."  Then I begin to lead her around the room in a waltz to the music as I pull her body close to mine causing a demure blush to color her face.   

 

she is light and graceful, her body.....simply divine.  Resting a hand on my heart instead of my shoulder, she gazes into my eyes with a seductive softness.  I watch as her lips part before I shift her away from me and into a spin, watching as she closes her eyes trusting me implicitly to keep her body on course.  

 

As the spin comes to an end, I tug her back against me, causing her to gasp before I dip her back.  In this vision, she has completely succumbed to me, something I had always secretly wished for...even craved.  There is no defensive hatred or guarded platitudes.  Her eyes don't dissect me, looking for ways to guard against my very existence.  

 

As she slowly rises, I am captivated by the rise and fall of her chest as her eyes show her want of me, sparkling with intent.  Making sure I bring her close, I hold my lips breaths away from hers as my eyes travel down her sensual features.  In this, to me, she is a goddess, the epitome of my every desire.  She is supple, willing, wanting.  I find myself never wishing to leave whatever spell this is.  Then, in the moment her hand goes to tangle in my hair, a tear falls from her eye and the vision begins to crumble.  With each passing second, I watch helplessly as her eyes go from desire to devastated as the walls around us shatter.  Soon, she has fallen to the ground weeping, but before I, now as myself, can grab her, the vision fades and I find myself sitting bolt upright on the roof in a panic.

 

Rushing down to the loving room, I find she has fallen off the couch and is sobbing into her hands.  When I go to touch her, her eyes turn to hatred.

 

"Do not come near me.  Do not TOUCH me."  She scrambles up and steps backwards away from me.  

 

Shocked and confused, I stare at her.  "What the hell is your problem?! I heard you crying hysterically from the roof!?"

 

"What the hell do you care?!  She says through tears in an anguished tone.  "You haven't given a shit since day one.  It's a little late to start now."

 

 

What do you mean I haven't cared since day one?  I wouldn't still fucking be here with your ungrateful ass if I didn't care.  There are PLENTY of Masters who would KILL to have me even in their presence for a fraction of the time I have been with you."

 

"Well you sure have a shitty way of showing it.  Just leave me alone Gil.  You aren't welcome here anymore.  This isn't some dream romance where I come crawling back."

 

Dream.....that's what that had been.  Back when we first bonded, she couldn't separate her internal thoughts and voice so I had gotten a front row seat to her thoughts, emotions and dreams.

 

"That....just now....that was a dream.  You were dreaming about..."

 

Then I duck as a book comes flying towards my head.

 

"SHUT UP!!! What do you know! Get out of my head and leave me alone!  You shouldn't even be able to see inside my head anymore!"

 

That's when she turned around and held her hand over her moth trying to stifle her crying.

 

"Like hell I will."  I growl before walking up behind her and spinning her around pulling her against me like I did in the dream.  "Tell me those feelings were real.  Tell me to my face."

 

She struggled against me and I can see the fear in her eyes. 

 

"I admit to nothing and you deserve nothing.  I have a new servant who cares about me the same way I care about him and I wont let you ruin that for me.  I deserve to be happy not miserable."

 

For several breaths we glare at each other as I searched her eyes for a weakness.  When I found none I decided to act......but I was a moment too late.  Before I could lean in and silence her fears, the brat walks in.

 

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looks at her. "Master?" he yawns "What's all the noise?"

 

I release her and turn away.

 

"Nothing for you to worry about Gi-chan,  Let's go back to bed."  Smoothing her features, she walks to the kid, picks him up, and carries him to the room.  

 

Turning back to look, I see his red eyes staring at me with malice as a devilish smile ghosts over his lips.

 

"That little shit."  I quietly say before grabbing a picture of me and her off the wall and smashing it to the ground.  "There is something up with that Kid and I don't like it." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The problem with great minds when they think alike is that they LITERALLY think alike.  Being the same person, Gi-chan and Gil were affected by Master in the same way so it hadn't been Gil that had perceived Master's dream, it was Gil perceiving the dream through his link to Gi-chan as Gi-chan was witnessing it.  

 

Master had been right.  Gil no longer had access to her thoughts, feelings or dreams.  He had no ties to her at all really, which was why Gi-chan knew he had the upper hand.  The only problem was, this dream hadn't been about him, it had been about her deep seated love and subsequent loss over Gil.  If he hadn't sensed Gil's actions and motives, thanks to the dream waking him up once it started, Gil might have gone through with kissing her and ruining all of the plans put in motion. 

 

Looks like he will have to move faster than he originally thought.  No matter.  He was well on his way to capturing Masters heart.  All he had to do was get her to genuinely tell him she loved him and he and Gil would be on equal footing.


	5. Wrong Love

**Wrong Love | Alawn and Dyson**

**Verse 1  
** How can we be in love  
If we're looking for something more  
We fall in, we fall out  
Empty bodies and nothing more  
  
  
Pre  
Drunk on lies  
These wasted wounds ain't healing  
Out of my mind  
Sick and tired of talking feelings  
  
  
Chorus  
I'm so over all the conversations and staying up all night  
I'm so over all the complications  
Are we just wasting time  
We've been fighting fucking tearing down these walls  
Laughing crying now we've lost it all  
I'm so over all the conversations  
I won't waste my time  
On the wrong love  
  
  
Verse 2  
Clearing out all my things  
And I know that it's gonna hurt  
Close the door leave the key  
Cause you know our words never work 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't sleep.  No matter how hard I tried, all I could do was lay there.  Why had Gil seen that dream?  Why did he even say he cared?  He wasn't capable of caring and hadn't cared or said one nice thing the entire time we had been together.  Sure he had said less mean things, but never genuinely nice.  Yet every time I though about how he had pulled me to him with that passionate anger in his eyes......

I turned my head towards the bedroom window as a tear rolls down my cheek.  Why couldn't I stop loving him?  Why couldn't I move on?  Turning back to Gi-chan, I smile sadly.  He was such the perfect Servant.  It really was a shame he wasn't older.  

Though I knew it was my own weakness talking, I curled up against his small frame, wrapping my arm around his waist as I hugged him gently before whispering against his temple, "If only you weren't a child.  I love you Gi-chan."  His warmth was reassuring but sad.  I knew he could never replace the feelings I had for Gil, but maybe he could help make new ones that just we shared.  

Pulling away gently, I slowly slide out of bed.  Grabbing my sneakers, I head to the front door and quietly take my keys, phone, and headphones before waking out the door.  I needed some space and the only way to get it was to loose myself in the abyss of darkness outside that mirrored the loneliness in my soul.   

\---------------------------------------------------

He hadn't been asleep, not the whole time she lay there.  He knew she wouldn't be able to either, he could feel it in the rhythms of her body as he scanned for signs of distress.  The hard part was knowing what she needed.  He knew she was lonely, but as a child there was little he could do to comfort her.  If he didn't act soon though....

Then her arm was around his waist as her lips came to his head and it took every fiber of will to pretend like he was still asleep as she whispered how she loved him in his ear and wished he wasn't a child.  He almost cried in that moment, his moment of triumph.  As her arms pulled away and her warmth slid from his grasp, he knew he could fill the void left behind with every fiber of his being.  

He lay there until she left and then rose and disappeared without a sound.....but not without being noticed by the other half of himself.   

______________________________

I had always loved coming to this overlook and looking out at the sparkling city.  It reminded me just how beautiful the darkness could be.  I didn't feel as lonely or as devastated by that loneliness when I was here.  It was just me and the bustling world below that moved on without thought or feeling.  Exactly what I wanted to do.  

As I stood there trying to separate my heart from the one thing I loved the most, I felt the familiar presence of Gi-chan behind me.  Turning in confusion I find an unexpected, but not unsettling surprise.  "Gi-chan what are you....?"  

It was not Gi-chan that stood before me, but Caster Gil.  "Oh my apologies.  You have the same signature as Kid Gil, how embarrassing.  Is there something you needed from me?  I would be happy to help if at all possible."

"Always so sweet."  He says with a smile.  "Even when you are in so much pain."  Then he walks towards me as my face scrunches in confusion.  

"I'm sorry, I don't remember us meeting so your assessment seems too knowledgeable to be just a coincidence."  I say with guarded skepticism.

"No coincidence Master.  It is indeed I, Kid Gil, though in the form I had before taking the potion of youth and remaking my wish for the grail."  He says as he comes to stand before me.  "Shall I prove it?"  His face tweaks up in the classic Gil smirk, but with less arrogance and more friendly challenge.  

All I can do is stare into his eyes as I search for the answers, trying not to be captivated by the beauty of his features and more reassuring demeanor.  

"If I remember correctly..." he says as he begins to walk around me. "you said something along the lines of...." now he is standing behind me and I stiffen as his arms wrap gently around me to squeeze me gently while his lips come to my temple "'If only you weren't a child.  I love you.' or am I mistaken?"  Then he turns me to face him as he takes my chin gently in his mailed hand as he smiles down at me with the soft loving eyes Kid Gil always showed me and I know that there is no difference but appearance between the man in front of me and the child I brought into my home.

"I love you.  Let me show you what that love means so I can take away that gaping hole inside left by a lesser version of myself."

Then he leans down and kisses me sweetly as a tear runs down my cheek and his hand runs gently up and down my back reassuring me with actions instead of words.  

I was so broken, so emotionally exhausted I didn't stand a chance.  Even if he wasn't MY Gil, he was still Gil so it should be easy for me to forget how much I loved my former Servant's shitty personality when he was less mean, or how hot his arrogance was as I ran my fingers through Caster's hair and over the body I had so desperately yearned for all this time.

There was no thought to if this was right or if this was wrong.  All I thought was that I was finally going to be able to get what I wanted.  That was worth the price of part of my happiness right?  We all settled somewhere along the line.  Maybe erasing all of the shitty parts would be easier than I thought.

As his kiss got deeper and his hands began traveling under my shirt to caress my lower back, I lost all sense of propriety.  I not longer wanted to care who he was or what this meant.  All I wanted was to indulge in this moment, in this dream that I never wanted to end.   

"Gil?.....Do you really love me?"

His lips leave mine and travel over my jaw before tracing the line of my neck, causing my hands to reach for his hair and tangle in it as my breathing becomes more labored.

"I loved you from the moment you summoned me.  Your words spoke to my very desire to right all the wrongs about myself that I abhorred.  Though at the time I didn't realize how abhorrent that version of me was, I knew once I met you that I could no longer allow it to exist as it was.  It had to change or cease to be.  Only then could I be the man, the ruler that I was destined to be.  Though you started as the catalyst to fulfill my desire, you became the very essence of my desire.  I can no longer become the man I strive to be without you."

Then he picks me up in a princess carry.  "Let me take you home so I can show you all the love he should have given you and all the love I have to give."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what that little shit was up to."  Gil said from the shadows of a nearby grove of trees as he watched his adult alter self attempt to steal the women who embodied his greatest treasure right out from under him.

He was angry at how easy it had been for her to fall victim not to mention how stupid he had been to not take the chance when he had it.  

"There's still love there, there has to be.  If there wasn't, she never would have accepted him that easily."  

He had to admit it hurt to watch Caster kiss her.  Hurt to watch her kiss back and then ask for the love he so desperately had wanted her to show to him.  Would he be able to win her back, or would he have to watch as her heart slowly turned, accepting a version of himself he could never be.  

And why was that?  Why was it he couldn't be like Caster?  Was it a choice or was it a cop out?  He would never admit to being afraid of anything, but in this case be might just have to admit that giving her that much of him scared him.  He had never loved a woman the way he loved her, so why didn't she see that, why couldn't she tell that?  Why did she need flowery words and gentle caresses?  Why couldn't she see that he knew everything about her and had done everything for her?  

"Damnit!"  He growled before kicking a nearby tree.  He had to think of something or he would find himself overshadowed by a man who could never worship her the way he could.    

 


	6. Break A Little

The trip back to the apartment was way faster than the trip it took to get to my little piece of sanity.  Course Gil carrying me meant I really did't pay attention to anything other than indulging in my own fantasies.  By the time we were back in the bedroom, I was flushed and breathing heavier than was really necessary.  How could I not be?  The whole way back he had held me close to his chest as he kissed my head periodically and smiled.  I was just as likely to die of shock as I was from my heart exploding out of my chest. 

 

Closing the door behind him with his foot, Gil brought me to the bed where he set me down first then lay down next to me.  "Will you still let me stay here in bed with you now that I'm no longer small and cute?"  He smirks before bringing his lips to the crease of my neck directly under my jaw. 

 

I tilt my head to the opposite side, exposing more of my neck as my mind wanders over to what his hair feels like, what his body feels like under his clothes,  what it feels like....that's when I blush and Gil laughs softly.

 

"I'm not trying to kill you in one night my dear."

 

That's when I lay back with a groan and cover my face with a pillow causing him to lean back or get hit in the face. 

 

"So impatient.  Why don't you just enjoy what you have right in front of you."  He says before lifting up the pillow and capturing my lips with his.At first, they touch mine with the barest of contact as if he is questioning my interest. 

 

With no chance to reciprocate, I look at him with disappointment and a slight whine before placing my hand on the back of his neck and pulling him back down to me. 

 

He provides no resistance, allowing his lips to press into mine as his chest gently leans against me, the brunt of his weight being absorbed by his left elbow, left hip and right hand, which rests open palmed next to my left ear. 

 

"Who knew you were so demanding." He leans down and kisses the bridge of my nose."What if I wanted you on top of me?"

 

I press his chest back before attempting to roll him over.His strength is uncanny though and he leans back slightly as I remain stationary, his eyes locking on mine."What's the rush princess?We have all the time in the world."

 

My eyes start to tear.Maybe he does, but I don't.I've waited long enough and now I have half of what I want and I'm being selfish.Why can't I just have him?Why can't I just be happy? 

 

Sensing my distress, Gil leans back before climbing under the covers."Come lie on me, I want to feel you against to me." 

 

Blushing, I remove my shoes, socks and pants before climbing under the covers and curling up against his side as my head rests on his shoulder and my hand over his heart, which beats a steady rhythm.

 

All I want is to be loved by him, though as I think about it a wave of self loathing creeps over me.I can't help thinking I am using this man as a substitute for the one I truly want and have wanted. 

 

Trying to block the image and thoughts out, I nuzzle into his neck as I press harder against him. 

 

"Just rest princess, I will still be here tomorrow."

 

——————————

As I head back, I can feel the remnants of our connection begin to fade now that Caster has entered the picture.When we first separated, I could still feel her body rhythms.Even though, I couldn't touch her mind I knew how her body betrayed her still when we were together. 

 

Now.....the feelings were there, but they were muffled.  It was as if someone had pulled the sheets over her and wrapped her up in something I couldn't breach.  How could I have been so selfish.  How could I truly believe no one would challenge me for her or take her away?

 

When I got home, the house was quiet.  At least.....no.  I shook my head.  I can't think that.  I had to believe I was still

in there.  Still what she wanted.  I walked over to the door and stood there listening, smiling slightly when I heard the familiar sounds of her deep in sleep. 

 

Brazen, I opened the door and met with Casters eyes as he smiled villainously.  "As you can see she is fast asleep.  You have put her through a lot and I intend to remedy all the damage you have done."  He says in my mind before his fingers run through her hair as he turns to smile sweetly at her sleeping face pressed against his chest.

 

"Her lips are just as sweet as you have imagined they are, her body just as supple.  You are lucky I am such a gentleman or I would have taken her when we got back with how desperate and needy she was."

 

I grit my teeth and clench my fists.  "Don't you dare violate my property."

 

He looks at me with cold eyes then.  "She is not your property.  She is a loving human being who deserves undying devolution and unending passion.  Two things you are incapable of giving her."

 

"I am more capable than you.  I know everything about her.  I know what she loves, hates, dreams, reads, feels, desires..."

 

"Really?  You know what she desires?  And what is that?"

 

It's my turn to grin.  "Me.  She desires me.  You are just a replacement since you look and act similar, but you will never replace me in her heart."

 

He grimaced.  "Even if I can't replace you, I will overshadow you with the immeasurable and insatiable love I intend to give her.  She will quickly discard you and your shallow feelings."

 

"Is that so?  Then why don't we make a wager Caster.  Why don't we have a friendly competition starting tomorrow and see who is more capable of protecting her, loving her, me or you."

 

That's when she rustles softly and we both freeze.  She is so beautiful, so innocent when she sleeps.  I never noticed since my back was always turned to her when we slept. 

 

So many opportunities squandered.

 

When she settled down, our eyes met again.  "I accept your challenge, but I want it to be a fair fight.  There is a catch."

 

I raise my eyebrow.  "I'm listening."

 

"I want you to tell her you want to bond to her again, that you want to prove which one of us is truly the best Gil for her and that if you lose you will leave her life forever.  It will be up to her to decide which of us tomorrow...next week...next year.....is the man she wants to be with."

 

My jaw sets.

 

"Are you willing to crawl back for the woman you love?  Admit that you made a mistake?"

 

I stand there fuming as his judgement tears at my resolve.  I wasn't afraid to tell her, I was afraid of her rejection.  If she said no....I truly would have lost.

 

"I accept, but there will be no sabotage or foul play.  Anything else goes.  This is love and war Caster.  Don't expect to come in here and take what you think you are entitled to just because we are the same person.  You and I are are not the same and my love for her trumps anything you think you bring to the field."

 

Then I turn and leave, the image of her sleeping helplessly against him the thought that fuels me as I plan how to take back the only treasure I wasn't willing to lose.  He wouldn't break me, but the sight of her with him just might.


	7. Without You

The next morning I awoke exhausted emotionally but rested.  It took me a minute to process the solid chest underneath me and the comforting warmth that emanated from it, but when I did I jerked back so hard I fell off the bed.

Gil was quick, but not quick enough to catch me and I went tumbling over the edge, wrapped toga style in the sheets.

"Are you ok!"  He asked over the edge of the bed in a panic.

I look at him dumbfounded for a minute as the events from last night race across my internal screen.  As the images whir past, my face gets redder and redder until I am covering my face with my hands.  "Gil I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to...."

Then he has picked me up and placed me on the bed before coming to lay behind me as he kisses my exposed shoulder, allowing me the ability to not look at him so my embarrassment doesn't increase. 

"Please don't apologize, it's fine.  I wouldn't change a thing.  Now, why don't you get dressed and let me make your something to eat hmmmm?"  Then he kisses the side of my head before sliding out of bed making sure to materialize the bottom half of his clothing before his waist down comes into view.  

It still amazes me how considerate he is compared to Archer Gil.  Smiling slightly, I untangle myself and leave the bed to get dressed.  Maybe being with him wouldn't be so bad.

\---------------------------------------------

The feeling of triumph crashes down around Caster when he enters the kitchen to see a full course breakfast laid out on the dining room table as Gil sits on the couch reading the paper and drinking coffee.   _So this is how he wants to do this is it?_   Caster thinks to himself.

"Think you can buy her with your half assed attempts at romance?"  He jibes bitterly.

"Not at all.  I'm just reminding her who knows her best that's all."

That's when she enters and her eyes go wide in amazement.  "GIL HOW DID YOU?  THESE ARE ALL MY FAVORITES!  THERE IS NO WAY YOU......"

"You are right there isn't.  That is because he didn't, I did."  Then he flips the paper closed before polishing off the coffee, walking the cup to the sink, placing it inside, then walking to face her as he says, "I expect you both down at the training ground when you are finished so I can show you just who the best one of us is for you.  There isn't a single thing I don't know about you and there is no way he can protect you better than I can.  You belong TO ME, you were meant FOR ME, not him!  When the fight is done you will bond again to me and I will prove to you again and again and again just how wrong you are about me and what you are without me."  Then he turns and leaves, leaving both of us stunned in silence.

\------------------------------------------

He had made all of my favorites perfectly.  Even the coffee was perfect, and he had never made it for me a day in our lives.  The only way he could know how to do all of this is if he had paid attention to even the minutia of our lives, and why waste the time doing that if he didn't really....

"I thought he would tell you a little more politely than that.  Guess even I underestimated how my little challenge would affect him."

"Challenge?"  I asked around a mouth full of french toast and strawberries.  

"I challenged him to a match where you would decide during an undisclosed amount of time, who the better Gil was for you.  Whoever lost would leave your life forever.  He accepted with the catch that he had to ask you to bond to him again.  Guess I should have said you had to accept."

I swallow hard making my throat hurt.  "Why would you do that?  I'm bonded to you not him."

"You are bonded to me but you still love him.  If I can prove I am better than him, then there is no reason you shouldn't forget him and love only me."

I look at his dejected face and frown.  "Gil...you don't need to do that.  I can't help how I feel about him.  We were together a long time, but we aren't now and eventually those feelings will.....fade or become something else."  Then I run my hands through his hair.  "Don't beat yourself up, you have been an excellent servant so far."

He looks at me and smiles, which makes my heart hurt.  So many things I had always wanted coming so easily now....and yet they felt so empty.  Why was loving him different and why couldn't Archer just let me move on?

\-----------------------------------------

"I thought this was supposed to be a friendly fight."  I say with mounting concern as Caster and I walk into the training arena with Caster in full ascension gear.  

"There is nothing I do half ass my dear, especially when it matters."  He says as he brings his mailed hand to my chin before running his thumb over my jaw.

Looking around, I do not see Archer anywhere.  "Do you suppose he changed his mind?"  I ask hopeful. 

"I doubt it."  Caster says with a sigh as he crosses his hands over his chest.  "Odds are he just wants to...."

That's when the loud clunk of plate boots echo off the floors.

".....make an entrance."

The doors on the far side open and Gil comes out in full ascension plate, something I hadn't seen since shortly after we got together.  

"Pulling out all the stops aren't you Archer."  Caster says.  "Guess this will be a worthy fight then."

I place my hand on his arm as Archer walks towards us, a death gleam in his eye.  "Please be careful."

"I will princess I promise."  Then he captures my lips in a tender kiss Archer can't miss, but doesn't flinch at seeing.  

"When you are done kissing up, maybe you can set the difficulty.  No matter what you set it to I won't let her die so it doesn't matter to me."  Then he walks into the arena and stands waiting.

That puts Caster at a disadvantage.  He then has to decide, having never fought with her, what he can protect her from.  Walking over to the computer he selects HARD MODE and I squeeze his arm.  "Are you sure?"

"I won't let him intimidate me."  He says with blind determination and I nod before we enter the arena.

"Last chance to bail Caster.  No matter what you set it to, I can handle.  You aren't, and have never been, necessary.

Caster just squints at him as he materializes his Scythe.  "We shall see Fallen King."

Then the sirens go off and the battle begins. The first slew of enemies don't even make it past materializing, before Archer defeats them as he stands on the field with his arms crossed over his chest as Caster clicks his tongue and looks for an opportunity.  Soon monsters materialize all around them and Archer is forced to separate his attention between the enemies approaching and the woman whom he loves.  Though he swore to himself not to let any enemies come close, he is forced to accept that he cannot quell all enemies approaching, leaving Caster to deal with the enemies that get past him. 

Unfortunately, this leaves Caster plenty of opportunities to get in close to her and interject himself between her and the fiend approaching.....at least until the Greater Drake materializes directly behind them.  With an ear splitting roar, it swipes at her before Caster can notice as he is embroiled with a chimera directly in front of him.

"OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!"  Archer screams as he dematerialzes mid fight and rematerializes behind her as he pushes her harshly out of the way just in time to be slammed full force by the talons of the Drake.  Hitting the wall with a crunching sound, Archer groans loudly before falling to the ground.

"GIL!"  She screams as she tries to run towards him, but the dragon has different ideas.  As it reaches out for her one more time, Archer watches in slow motion as the claw swipes yet again towards the only thing he prizes even more than himself.

"Don't....." *groan* "...fucking....touch...."  *gasp* "....my MASTER YOU BASTARD!!!!"  Then he summons his Noble Phantasm as his body rises 3' from the ground bloody and half his mail gone before unleashing it on the Drake.

Within seconds, the creature is dead and Gil's body plummets to the ground crashing hard against the turf below.  

When I run over to him, crying his name, he doesn't respond and his breathing is shallow.  I scream for the doctors as Caster stands in shock.  He had sacrified himself to protect me.  What if it cost him his life?  This was wasn't supposed to be this intense.  He wasn't supposed to really get hurt.

As the doctors take his body, I sit there crying into my hands.  I would never forgive myself if the last thing he saw was me kissing Caster.  He didn't deserve that no matter what we had been through.  Silently I prayed that everything would be okay but there was no way to know.

\---------------------------

Gil wouldn't come home until late that night.  I wouldn't even have known, except I got up to use the bathroom and found him naked except for track shorts, attending his plethora of wounds as he winced in front of the mirror.

When I opened the door, his eyes just looked up at the mirror to gaze at me briefly before looking back at the bruise on his side.

"When did you.....get back?"

"Does it matter?  You never cared any of the other times I ended up in this situation."

I stood floored as I thought back to all the times he had been hospitalized at the beginning of our bonding.  

"I came to visit you all the time, what are you talking about?"

"You visited, but you never cared.  So many times I came home like this and you never once tried to ask how I was or tried to help.  Just like all the others, you left me to fend for myself, using me as you saw fit, showing me emotion when it suited you.  Yet you have the audacity to get mad at me when I don't fawn over you like some lost puppy.  Go back to Caster.  I proved my point today.  There is nothing left for you to do."

Tears stream down my face as the power of his words hit me.  Thinking back I realize I had neglected him....though unintentionally.  So how was it fair for me to expect something from him I wasn't giving him myself?

I was scared, but I wasn't going to back down.  Walking up to him, I placed a hand on his right hip as I knelt down next to him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  He asked with confusion and slight fear.

Bringing my lips to his deeply bruised left side, I kissed him gently wetting his torso with my tears before saying, "I'm so sorry Gil.  Please let me make up for it now.  I can't stand to see you this hurt."  Then I kiss him gently again before raising my teary eyes to lock with his only to see the maelstrom of emotions tear through his eyes despite his best efforts.

"Why the fuck should I let you do that?"  His voice wavering slightly as he looks down at me.  

I sniffle.  "Because....." I kiss his stomach before sliding up his body to place my face inches from his "...I love you Gill.  I always have."


	8. Without You

The next morning I awoke exhausted emotionally but rested.  It took me a minute to process the solid chest underneath me and the comforting warmth that emanated from it, but when I did I jerked back so hard I fell off the bed.

Gil was quick, but not quick enough to catch me and I went tumbling over the edge, wrapped toga style in the sheets.

"Are you ok!"  He asked over the edge of the bed in a panic.

I look at him dumbfounded for a minute as the events from last night race across my internal screen.  As the images whir past, my face gets redder and redder until I am covering my face with my hands.  "Gil I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to...."

Then he has picked me up and placed me on the bed before coming to lay behind me as he kisses my exposed shoulder, allowing me the ability to not look at him so my embarrassment doesn't increase. 

"Please don't apologize, it's fine.  I wouldn't change a thing.  Now, why don't you get dressed and let me make your something to eat hmmmm?"  Then he kisses the side of my head before sliding out of bed making sure to materialize the bottom half of his clothing before his waist down comes into view.  

It still amazes me how considerate he is compared to Archer Gil.  Smiling slightly, I untangle myself and leave the bed to get dressed.  Maybe being with him wouldn't be so bad.

\---------------------------------------------

The feeling of triumph crashes down around Caster when he enters the kitchen to see a full course breakfast laid out on the dining room table as Gil sits on the couch reading the paper and drinking coffee.   _So this is how he wants to do this is it?_   Caster thinks to himself.

"Think you can buy her with your half assed attempts at romance?"  He jibes bitterly.

"Not at all.  I'm just reminding her who knows her best that's all."

That's when she enters and her eyes go wide in amazement.  "GIL HOW DID YOU?  THESE ARE ALL MY FAVORITES!  THERE IS NO WAY YOU......"

"You are right there isn't.  That is because he didn't, I did."  Then he flips the paper closed before polishing off the coffee, walking the cup to the sink, placing it inside, then walking to face her as he says, "I expect you both down at the training ground when you are finished so I can show you just who the best one of us is for you.  There isn't a single thing I don't know about you and there is no way he can protect you better than I can.  You belong TO ME, you were meant FOR ME, not him!  When the fight is done you will bond again to me and I will prove to you again and again and again just how wrong you are about me and what you are without me."  Then he turns and leaves, leaving both of us stunned in silence.

\------------------------------------------

He had made all of my favorites perfectly.  Even the coffee was perfect, and he had never made it for me a day in our lives.  The only way he could know how to do all of this is if he had paid attention to even the minutia of our lives, and why waste the time doing that if he didn't really....

"I thought he would tell you a little more politely than that.  Guess even I underestimated how my little challenge would affect him."

"Challenge?"  I asked around a mouth full of french toast and strawberries.  

"I challenged him to a match where you would decide during an undisclosed amount of time, who the better Gil was for you.  Whoever lost would leave your life forever.  He accepted with the catch that he had to ask you to bond to him again.  Guess I should have said you had to accept."

I swallow hard making my throat hurt.  "Why would you do that?  I'm bonded to you not him."

"You are bonded to me but you still love him.  If I can prove I am better than him, then there is no reason you shouldn't forget him and love only me."

I look at his dejected face and frown.  "Gil...you don't need to do that.  I can't help how I feel about him.  We were together a long time, but we aren't now and eventually those feelings will.....fade or become something else."  Then I run my hands through his hair.  "Don't beat yourself up, you have been an excellent servant so far."

He looks at me and smiles, which makes my heart hurt.  So many things I had always wanted coming so easily now....and yet they felt so empty.  Why was loving him different and why couldn't Archer just let me move on?

\-----------------------------------------

"I thought this was supposed to be a friendly fight."  I say with mounting concern as Caster and I walk into the training arena with Caster in full ascension gear.  

"There is nothing I do half ass my dear, especially when it matters."  He says as he brings his mailed hand to my chin before running his thumb over my jaw.

Looking around, I do not see Archer anywhere.  "Do you suppose he changed his mind?"  I ask hopeful. 

"I doubt it."  Caster says with a sigh as he crosses his hands over his chest.  "Odds are he just wants to...."

That's when the loud clunk of plate boots echo off the floors.

".....make an entrance."

The doors on the far side open and Gil comes out in full ascension plate, something I hadn't seen since shortly after we got together.  

"Pulling out all the stops aren't you Archer."  Caster says.  "Guess this will be a worthy fight then."

I place my hand on his arm as Archer walks towards us, a death gleam in his eye.  "Please be careful."

"I will princess I promise."  Then he captures my lips in a tender kiss Archer can't miss, but doesn't flinch at seeing.  

"When you are done kissing up, maybe you can set the difficulty.  No matter what you set it to I won't let her die so it doesn't matter to me."  Then he walks into the arena and stands waiting.

That puts Caster at a disadvantage.  He then has to decide, having never fought with her, what he can protect her from.  Walking over to the computer he selects HARD MODE and I squeeze his arm.  "Are you sure?"

"I won't let him intimidate me."  He says with blind determination and I nod before we enter the arena.

"Last chance to bail Caster.  No matter what you set it to, I can handle.  You aren't, and have never been, necessary.

Caster just squints at him as he materializes his Scythe.  "We shall see Fallen King."

Then the sirens go off and the battle begins. The first slew of enemies don't even make it past materializing, before Archer defeats them as he stands on the field with his arms crossed over his chest as Caster clicks his tongue and looks for an opportunity.  Soon monsters materialize all around them and Archer is forced to separate his attention between the enemies approaching and the woman whom he loves.  Though he swore to himself not to let any enemies come close, he is forced to accept that he cannot quell all enemies approaching, leaving Caster to deal with the enemies that get past him. 

Unfortunately, this leaves Caster plenty of opportunities to get in close to her and interject himself between her and the fiend approaching.....at least until the Greater Drake materializes directly behind them.  With an ear splitting roar, it swipes at her before Caster can notice as he is embroiled with a chimera directly in front of him.

"OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!"  Archer screams as he dematerialzes mid fight and rematerializes behind her as he pushes her harshly out of the way just in time to be slammed full force by the talons of the Drake.  Hitting the wall with a crunching sound, Archer groans loudly before falling to the ground.

"GIL!"  She screams as she tries to run towards him, but the dragon has different ideas.  As it reaches out for her one more time, Archer watches in slow motion as the claw swipes yet again towards the only thing he prizes even more than himself.

"Don't....." *groan* "...fucking....touch...."  *gasp* "....my MASTER YOU BASTARD!!!!"  Then he summons his Noble Phantasm as his body rises 3' from the ground bloody and half his mail gone before unleashing it on the Drake.

Within seconds, the creature is dead and Gil's body plummets to the ground crashing hard against the turf below.  

When I run over to him, crying his name, he doesn't respond and his breathing is shallow.  I scream for the doctors as Caster stands in shock.  He had sacrified himself to protect me.  What if it cost him his life?  This was wasn't supposed to be this intense.  He wasn't supposed to really get hurt.

As the doctors take his body, I sit there crying into my hands.  I would never forgive myself if the last thing he saw was me kissing Caster.  He didn't deserve that no matter what we had been through.  Silently I prayed that everything would be okay but there was no way to know.

\---------------------------

Gil wouldn't come home until late that night.  I wouldn't even have known, except I got up to use the bathroom and found him naked except for track shorts, attending his plethora of wounds as he winced in front of the mirror.

When I opened the door, his eyes just looked up at the mirror to gaze at me briefly before looking back at the bruise on his side.

"When did you.....get back?"

"Does it matter?  You never cared any of the other times I ended up in this situation."

I stood floored as I thought back to all the times he had been hospitalized at the beginning of our bonding.  

"I came to visit you all the time, what are you talking about?"

"You visited, but you never cared.  So many times I came home like this and you never once tried to ask how I was or tried to help.  Just like all the others, you left me to fend for myself, using me as you saw fit, showing me emotion when it suited you.  Yet you have the audacity to get mad at me when I don't fawn over you like some lost puppy.  Go back to Caster.  I proved my point today.  There is nothing left for you to do."

Tears stream down my face as the power of his words hit me.  Thinking back I realize I had neglected him....though unintentionally.  So how was it fair for me to expect something from him I wasn't giving him myself?

I was scared, but I wasn't going to back down.  Walking up to him, I placed a hand on his right hip as I knelt down next to him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"  He asked with confusion and slight fear.

Bringing my lips to his deeply bruised left side, I kissed him gently wetting his torso with my tears before saying, "I'm so sorry Gil.  Please let me make up for it now.  I can't stand to see you this hurt."  Then I kiss him gently again before raising my teary eyes to lock with his only to see the maelstrom of emotions tear through his eyes despite his best efforts.

"Why the fuck should I let you do that?"  His voice wavering slightly as he looks down at me.  

I sniffle.  "Because....." I kiss his stomach before sliding up his body to place my face inches from his "...I love you Gill.  I always have."


	9. Almost Love

"How dare you."  He looked at me with anger and panic.  "How dare you tell me now as I stand in the bathroom after saving your worthless life time and time again as you demand more and more of me for YEARS.  HOW DARE YOU!"  

Though he isn't screaming, the sternness and hate in his voice makes me wish he would.  His anger is so raw, so absolute, I am not sure how to make him see how sorry I am and how much I love him.  "Please Gil.....I mean it.  I mean all of it.  It wasn't fair and I didn't treat you any better than you treated me, but I want to fix it."  I take his hand before he can even think to back away and place it at my heart which is beating so fast it feels like it will burst out of my chest.  The flesh of his hand is warm and soft, with only slight callouses where he has wielded his Noble Phantasm.  

I can hear his breathing begin to falter as the coldness in his eyes lessens, but the anger refuses to abate entirely.  

Walking carefully towards him, I reach my right hand out and place it above his heart as I slowly, very slowly lean into him before wrapping my left arm around his waist.  Even though he just stands there staring at nothing in particular, he doesn't try to leave and he doesn't insult me.  I take this as a small win and test my luck a little further.  Lifting my head a little, I begin kissing each and every cut, bruise and scrape I can find on his torso.  When I get to his shoulder my lips trail from the ball to his neck as I debate if I should kiss up his neck and nibble his chin or not.

For so long I have dreamed of having this opportunity and now that it has finally presented itself, I know I may never have it again.....so why hesitate?  Leaving behind the gentle press of my lips, my left hand gently clasps his chin as my lips kiss up the exposed flesh of his neck.  His hands clench and he takes deep, measured breaths but continues not to move.  Testing his resolve and giving into my own desire, I begins to suck and bite the flesh as my lips travel up.  When I get to his ear, I lick the rim before whispering the only words that could completely shatter my heart if he pushed me away.  "Bond with me Gil.  I want and need you."

That's when he grabs me by the jaw and wrenches my face to look at his.  "Do not toy with me.  If you wanted me so badly, why didn't you come to me sooner and say so?"

Tears well in my eyes and I reply, "Why didn't you?"

I can tell he wants to be angry, but he can't, at least not at me.  Releasing me, he turns away from me and leans on the sink as he bows his head in frustration.  Unsure of what to do I just stand there.  He hadn't said no....but he hadn't said yes either.  I want to touch him.  I want to feel him against me.  I want to know what it is like to love the man I have yearned for all this time but never been able to reach.

When neither of us makes a move, I sigh heavily before turning to leave.  As my hand reaches for the door knob, his voice comes out clear and harsh.  "Touch that door and it's over."  Turning to look at him in the mirror I can see he isn't joking.

"What do you want me to do then?  You wont let me touch you, you wont let me tell you I love you, you wont let me leave......what am I supposed to do?"

As I watch him, I can see that he is trembling slightly.  If I hadn't looked I wouldn't have even noticed.  Before I can even think to comfort him, he pushes away from the sink and walks over to stand in front of me.  

Quickly and succinctly, one hand goes to the back of my head as the other places itself at my lower back before he pulls me against him and into a passionate kiss.  Stunned for only a second, my hands wrap around his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as my lips press hungrily into his.  

This passion, this intensity.....this is what I had longed for, this is what had been missing as I kissed Caster.  As the kiss went on, I pressed even harder against his lips until I was at the brink of passing out from lack of air.  Pulling away sharply, panting heavily I looked at him with needy, scared eyes.

"Stay with me tonight."  He stated softly as he placed his forehead against mine.

I smiled and laughed softly.  "Never much of one for asking are you?"

He leans back and scowls, but I pull him back against my lips for another kiss as my tongue gently caresses his lower lip.  "I don't mind as long as you aren't rude about it."  I say before kissing him again.  

His hands wander down my back and I hum in pleasure at the unexpected gentle touch.  

He smirks.  "I will only take what is mine and since I haven't made you mine yet, I have no choice but to convince you."

I cock my head sideways as I look at him.  "Speaking of which, you still haven't answered my request."

Then he blushes slightly and looks down and to the side.  "I didn't answer because you didn't mean what you said."

I take his chin and tilt it so he looks at me.  "What makes you say that?"

He looks at me blankly.  "Because you have never once told me you wanted or needed me.  You always just assumed or expected me to save you."

A look of embarrassment crosses my face.  "I am sorry for that, but it doesn't mean I don't want or need you."

He looks at me skeptically, but I ignore him and curl into his chest.  "Still want me to stay with you tonight?"  I ask casually.

"I wouldn't have told you to if I didn't expect you to."

Same old Gil.

"Then lets go to the couch since Caster's got the bed."  I take his hand and try to head out the door, but he pulls me against him before picking me up in a princess carry.  

"Don't be an idiot."  Then he opens the gate to his treasury.  "I have a perfectly good bed made of gold and modern bedding in here."  Then he walks towards the gate.  "Besides, I would prefer some privacy for once.

\--------------------------------------

His treasury is beyond anything imaginable.  I can't even describe all of the priceless relics he has hoarded in here for his own amusement.  When I try to ask him about them he just grumbles and tells me we aren't here for that.  When we finally get to the room where the bed is, I am surprised to see it is decorated like a normal room.  Setting me down on the mattress at the foot of the bed, he pulls the covers back before standing in front of me and attempting to undress me.  

"Gil!  What are you doing?!"  I say with shock and embarrassment.

"Funny...." he says with a smirk and raised eyebrow "...a few minutes ago I could have sworn you wanted to be naked in my bed.  Guess you bit off more than you could chew."  Then he bends down to kiss and bite my neck gently causing me to lean back as I tilt my head to the side.

"Good girl.  Now, get undressed its time for bed."  Then he walks to the other side, where he pulls the sheets down and crawls in having already gotten naked before reaching the other side.

Blushing profusely, I scoot to the uncovered part of the bed before removing my bottoms and sliding under the covers.  When I have covered enough that all you see is my head, I remove my shirt and toss it to the side before curling into a ball.

"So I'm not good enough to curl up against naked?  We have the same body, though I am way more adept at using mine than he is."  He growls.

"It's not that I just......I'm just self conscious."

He gives me that exasperated look and I turn beet red.

"Clearly you have no idea how many times I have seen you naked in the medical ward since we bonded."

My eyes go wide.  "NO YOU HAVE NOT!"

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.  "You have chicken pox scars on your breast in uneven places from where you scratched them as a kid.  You also have stretch marks on your thighs from that diet and workout regimen you went on that almost killed you when I made the offhanded remark that thick thighs weren't attractive.  You also have....."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP!!!!"  I say mortified and he just chuckles.

"I told you.  No one knows you better than me and no one has loved you....."  Then he stops and leans back on the pillows closing his eyes.

I blink in astonishment.  He is really gonna stop there?

I wait thinking this is some dramatic pause, but when he doesn't continue I reach behind me and wallop him with a pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"  He roars.

"FINISH THE GOD DAMN SENTENCE!" I scream at him.  

He turns aggressively onto his side facing away from me. 

 _Fine be that way then._   I think before I pull the covers back and try to leave the bed when his strong arm yanks me back and pulls me against his chest as him lips press into mine.  

"Such an obstinate pain the ass."  He says when he finally releases my lips.

"And you are emotionally constipated."  I pout

He gives a sharp laugh before pulling me up onto his chest as he lays on his back and plays with my hair.  "To think I was going to say no one loved you more than me....what was I thinking?"  

Then I lean up and look at him as he just stares at me from the side of his eye before closing them and pressing my head back down to his chest.

I spend the rest of the night before falling asleep smiling like an idiot.  I would get him to admit it one day.  The question was, when we left this private space, what was I going to do about Caster?


	10. Deep Breaths

It had felt like it had been so long since they had shared an intimate space together. Even though he had turned his back and never allowed a moment like this to happen, he still found he missed your soft breathing, your reassuring presence.

Now, as you lay against him, naked in multiple senses of the word, he was forced to acknowledge just how selfish and cruel his rejection had been.....as well as how possessive of you he really was. He treasured you, not as a possession, though at first that was the case, but as the only thing more important than himself. 

As you lay sleeping against his shoulder with your hand over his heart and your leg draped over him, all he wanted was to stay in this room in this moment forever.  Running the hand of the shoulder you were laying on through your hair and then down your back he smiled as you hummed in your sleep. 

Never had it occurred to him that exercising the power he had over your body could be so intoxicating.  You fit so perfectly against him and your femininity, which you made a point to hide because you never felt good enough for him, made him want to devour every inch of your vulnerability. 

He had always expected to be the only thing you wanted.  Now, as he knew what that meant, he cursed himself for never being the bigger person or picking his battles.  So many things could have gone differently.  So many things could have been prevented.  "You are, and always have been the only thing that makes me want to be a better person.  I'm sorry I took that for granted.  I'm sorry it took you leaving for me to realize just how important you are to me.  Just know I intend to keep you with me always.  I intend to make you my....."

Then you rustle slightly and smile before whispering softly, "My king....."

Gil freezes in that moment and even stops breathing.  Did you just whisper the one thing that he would have killed himself for you to say at any point in your partnership?  The one thing that showed he possessed you mind, body and soul?  He stares at you as you begin to shift before opening your eyes and groggily looking up at him.

"Gil?  Where are we?"  You rub your eyes as you sit up as the sheet falls from your naked chest making you shudder....and look down before blushing and looking up, then at him as you turn even redder.  "Did we.....?"

When he doesn't respond, you yanked the covers up and searched around for your clothes which were laying on the floor by the bed.  You stare at him to make sure he isn't peeking, even though he has pretty much seen everything but that isn't the point, before slinking off the bed making sure to keep yourself covered as you pull your clothes on on the floor, thinking to yourself, "Everything that happened last night had been a dream right? Was all of it actually real?"

When you are dressed you stand up and pull your hair up before turning in a circle to take in the room.  "What is this place?"  You ask trying to change the subject.

"You are in the private chamber of my treasury.  I created this space for when you were angry and threw me out of the bed so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.  I was surprised by how much use it has gotten over the years.  It is now my personal chamber now that you no longer have need of me."

She whips her head around and glares at him, before taking in his injured state and sighing.  "You are still injured.  Let me tend to your wounds."

He exits his side of the bed quickly, before materializing clothing and leaving a respectable distance between you.  "I am quite capable of tending to myself.  I should take you back so your bonded doesn't get worried since we each have our own versions of the treasury and cannot access each others."  

She winkles her face and frowns.  "Didn't you ask me to bond to you before you got those injuries?"

"I did, but I was only required to ask not agree if you said yes."

She sighs and rolls her eyes.  "Why are you such an ass?"

He can feel himself getting defensive and acting out of an innate, trained malice that he doesn't really mean but feels incapable of stopping.  "Me being an ass doesn't change that you don't really want me.  Since that is the case, I see no reason to agree to your pity bonding.  When you genuinely want me you can request again and we will see if I accept."

Her mouth sits open and she has this disgusted look on her face, which lets him know he has just dug himself in farther.  

"Why did I even bother to try to open up to you?  Why did I even tell you I needed you?  Why did I....."

"Call out my king."  I interject.

Her eyes go wide.  "E....excuse me?!"

"In your sleep....just now.....you called out My king.  Why did you say that?"  His arms are crossed and she can tell by his body language that he is feeling vulnerable and defensive.

"There is no way I did that.  I don't talk in my sleep."  

Gil can tell she is trying to cover it up and now he rolls his eyes.  "We have been together for years and slept in the same bed most of the time, do you really think I don't know that you talk in your sleep when you get stressed?"

Her cheeks color red.  "That's.....I.....I have no idea."  Then she turns away from him and clasps her hands in front of her.  "I was asleep and I don't remember."

"I find that hard to believe."  He looks at her skeptically as he comes to stand in front of her.  "I think you don't want to admit that you were dreaming about me, but I can't tell since we aren't bonded and neither can Caster since you are locked within my treasury so the secret stays with you......this time."  That's when he tilts her head up with his index finger and gases into her eyes before tracing her jaw with his thumb.  

Riding the stubborn streak she retorts, "You never cared about my dreams before."

"Once you learned how to lock me out, you never cared to share them with me so I had no way to know that I needed to pick your brain.  I'm not in the habit of forcing the one person....."  He sighs and rethinks his words.  "I'm not here to force you to do anything.  I want you to come to me willingly."

"Willingly?!"  She says with derision.  "You never made me feel safe enough to come to you with my thoughts and feelings so why would I voluntarily submit myself to your chastisement?  I'm not a masochist!"

Gil furrows his brow and looks away.  

"See!  Even you know its true!"

He scowls as his harsh gaze turns back on her.  "Well it's not like you made it easy for me to tell you how I felt either!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS OR A SOUL!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A RAGING CUNT!"

Then she goes to slap him and he grabs her wrist before pulling her against him and locking her there with his arm around her waist as he kisses her forcefully.  "Damn you you selfish idiot."  he says in between fevered kisses.

"Fuck you you self absorbed, self satisfying prick."  Then her arms are wrapped around his neck as she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist forcing him to shift his hands to under her thighs.

"You make me so fucking mad I can't see straight."  He says in between the lock of their lips.

"Don't fucking talk to me about mad you ungrateful...."  Then she is thrown on the bed as Gil begins kissing down her neck.

"Just shut up for once."

"Make me."

Gil growls and bites her collar bone as his hand reaches behind her hips to squeeze her ass.  "You haven't earned that right yet."

"Is that so?"  She says with surprise as she pushes his chest back to look into his eyes.  "Like it isn't a fucking gift to be able to be intimate with me?  Caster would kill for this chance and I am sure he would be much better at it."

Gil stops in that moment and backs away, leaving a cold in her chest showing just how much too far she went.  "If that is how you feel then go back to him.  Just know I will take you back even if you don't want it.  There is no one better than you than me."  Then he opens the portal back to the real world and turns his back on her.

"Gil wait I...."

"Leave.  When I get back I expect you to  bond to me so we can settle this once and for all."

She just stares at him wishing she could take it back.  She hadn't really meant it, but there was no way to convey that, no chink in his armor that would let that sliver of hope through.  Feeling utterly defeated, she walked to the portal.  Looking one last time at the man she had spent what felt like an eternity loving, she set her lips and walked through leaving him to his thoughts and her....to a world of uncertainty.    

 


	11. Homecoming

When the portal opened up into the living room, Cas was sitting distraught at the island in the kitchen.  By the time you had completely stepped through, he had picked you up and hugged you until you couldn't breathe.  Beating on his shoulder, you sputtered out, "Cas!  I can't....breathe!"

 

That's when he released you abruptly and you thumped to the floor on your feet gasping for a few short breaths.

 

"Sorry I just....I couldn't feel you anywhere.  I had no idea where you had gone."  His face was littered with worry as he began running his palms up and down your arms reassuring himself more than anything that you were here and whole."What happened anyway?"

 

You blush and his face sinks."I got up to get something to drink and heard a noise in the bathroom.When I stepped inside I saw Gil treating his wounds.I guess he got back late last night."I shrugged."We talked....and fought and the next thing I knew we were in his treasury and .....then I woke up in his bed."

 

Cas pursed his lips as his brow furrowed in dismay."I see.I feel like that isn't the entire story, but I also don't sense a lessening of your mana pool so nothing intimate happened."

 

Your eyes go wide at his sudden statement, realizing that Gil had told the truth.That made you feel a twinge of guilt that you would have to apologize for at some point.

 

"So why did you come back alone?" 

 

You could see how defensive he was as he talked to you with his arms crossed over his chest, but didn't know what to say to ease his fears.Hell you didn't even know how to ease your own so how could you ease his?

 

"We fought and he threw me out."You tried not to relay as much sadness at that fact on your face as you did seeing as you knew the man in front of you NEVER would have done that and you knew it hurt him to see you so poorly treated when all he wanted was to love you and be loved in return. 

 

Oh Cas....you just don't get it.I love Gil no matter what he does.I shouldn't, but I do.Even if we make this work, that will never change or die.You thought to yourself as you turned from Cas to look out the sliding glass door onto the balcony.Do I even want it to or will I always hold out hope that he and I can make it work?That's when you sigh and Cas comes up behind you to wrap his arms around you at décolleté height. 

 

"I never want to fight with you.I only want to love and protect you."Then he squeezes you before releasing his arms and turning you gently towards him."Won't you let me do that?"

 

His eyes search yours as he brushes the back of his index and middle finger across your cheek before cupping it and leaning in to kiss you softly."All I want is you.All I could EVER WANT is you." 

 

His voice, though the same, is worlds different than Gil's.Lacking the brash tenor fueled by anger, desire and passion, Cas's voice resonates with the sounds of snowflakes in silence, water through a stream or wind in summer as it caresses the leaves.It is soothing, slightly deeper....and bland.Not that his words are empty, per se, but they don't invoke the confidence of a committed man like Gil's do. 

 

"If I'm mad it's cause I care." My mother had always said, a phrase that stuck to me all through my life.A phrase, I felt, was the crux of my love for Gil.The more he yelled and insulted me, the more he cared.Okay maybe not at first, but within a year his insults and anger were more pointed and frustrated as if he just wanted me to get it right for once. 

 

In truth, Gil hadn't called me Mongrel or anything of the like in several years.Idiot yes, moron yes, cunt definitely, but nothing that spoke to his egotistical superiority.Instead, it was like he was reminding me I needed to rise to his level or remain ignorant and a burden forever. 

 

Cas's kiss was also a direct copy of his voice.Soft and pliant, it asked for entry, asked for reciprocation, never taking only seeking my affection.It was as if I needed to validate his feelings with my own before he could truly own an emotion. 

 

Who the fuck had time for that?Sure it was nice and sweet but where was the bitten lip, the hungry growl, the sore flesh from being sucked too hard?When Gil kissed me the world rotated backwards.His feelings alone overwhelmed me in his kiss long before I registered the feel of his actual lips.He was a drug, one I needed to validate the existence of raw passion itself.His kiss alone fueled my soul and without it, I found myself empty and hollow. 

 

Pulling apart our lips, I looked at Cas with gentle eyes."I love you Cas but I'm not sure what that love means or how it binds us.You are everything about Gil I have been dying for, but you lack the core of what I love about him as well.That being said, I need time to sort this out and decide which way my feelings truly lie.I know it's unfair to you but I need you to respect my feelings on this."

 

He nods with a sad smile."Will you also respect that I need to act on my love for you so you don't forget that it is everything you need an none of what you don't?"

 

I nod back."I think I can handle that, but if I say stop...."

 

"You have my word."

 

I know I do Cas, I know I do.That in and of itself is the problem and the solution I fear. 

 

—————————-

 

It was a gaping, bitter loneliness that lingered in his treasury chambers now.It stank of regrets, anger and fear and if he had something to throw, it would have been destroyed over and over again.He had thought about ripping the sheets off the bed, but they still smelt of you and you.....you were everything that drove him mad.How could he throw you out and not take you, showing you how wrong you were.  How could he let his pride at being compared to that magical halfwit get in the way?  You had been ready and willing and he, he so close to letting go and giving in to you.....

 

"Damn you Caster."  He growled before slamming his fist against the golden bannister.  Why couldn't he just find someone else to peddle his dream to?  But she had chosen him.  Chosen him in Gil's likeness when Gil had underestimated just how devastated you were.  Now he had a war to win against two fronts and every step forward cost him dearly.  What would it take to claim you as his mind, body and soul? 

 

That's when a glint on the bed caught his eye.  Walking over, he reached out to pick up your silver diamond stud.  You loved these things, though he never knew why.  Silver was such an inferior metal.....then he smiled.  Inferior just like you had been before his heart had made room to accept you.  Now you were his greatest treasure, one he couldn't live without no matter how dysfunctional you two were together. 

 

Searching the bed a moment longer, he found the back that went with it.  Placing the stud to his ear, he inserted it into the left ear hole where one of his golden cubes went.  From now on he would wear nothing else and you would learn just how precious you were.


	12. Play It Cool

I could tell the minute I entered the apartment that she was asleep.  Something about the air just gave off that vibe that everything was in its place, everything but one.  Walking to the kitchen, I took out my bottle of red wine from the fridge and grab a glass before pouring myself some.  When the glass was half full, I clasp its rim with the tips of my fingers, grabbing the neck of the bottle in the other, before heading out to the terrace.  

 

Gazing out on the city, it's sparkling lights reminding me of all the beautiful moments her eyes had sparkled at the beginning of our relationship, I smile sadly before setting the bottle down on the table next to me and raising the glass to my lips to take a sip.  Leaning forward against the railing, I watch how the city glistens through the deep red of the wine as I hold the glass before my eyes.  Everything at the start had been seen through this red haze similar to now.  It had taken her to show me all the vibrancy the world held if I just lifted my head above my self centered hatred.

 

I had never admitted to her how she had slowly changed my view of things or how she had wriggled her way into my very soul and nested there like a pestilence.  Always too proud, always too in control.  Never giving an inch, just taking more and more until I sucked it all dry.  Now here I was fighting for my very fraction of humanity against the "better" part of me.  How do you fight and overcome yourself?

 

"It would be better if you gave up.  You won't change Archer.  You have never seen the world man deserves to live in, only the world you feel you have all the answers to.  You lost your humanity when you became King and your kingdom fell to external predators and internal hardship.  You punished the very people who swore to love you and you did it without a shred of decency because the eternal truth was the one truth and there was no interpretation beyond your half godly one."

 

There it was, the one piece out of place.  The one piece I couldn't make fit.  The one piece I hated and envied, yet also strove to overcome. 

 

"Better for you not better for her."  I said before turning nonchalantly to face Cas as I leaned back on the railing exposing my naked torso and Command Seal, flaunting my vulnerability, since I hadn't bothered to dress beyond what I had last been seen in.  Taking another sip, my eyes bore into his in challenge as I kept a calculating smirk on my face. 

 

"It would be better for her.  You are a plague on her sanity and have done nothing but destroy her little by little with your possessive obstinance.  Let her go.  You don't have any problem getting and controlling women.  Let her live in peace, enjoying the rest of her days surrounded by love and affection."

 

"And I suppose you are the best man to give that to her?"  I swirl the red liquid around to aerate it before taking another sip. 

 

"Of course.  You are incapable of love."

 

I tilt my head back and give a brief laugh before responding.  "For as intelligent as you are Caster, you have absolutely no emotional intelligence beyond what you have read in books."  I then tilt my head to the side and stare at him with one eye.  "Want me to prove how I know?"

 

Cas just crosses his arms under his chest and stares at me belligerently.    

 

"Recite the 5 features of Emotional Intelligence with characteristics."

 

Cas raises an eyebrow and says nothing for a second, but ultimately acquiesces.  1) Self Awareness which entails the ability to accurately recognize your: emotions, strengths, limitations, actions and understand how these affect others around you. 2) Self Regulation which allows you to wisely manage your emotions and impulses - you show or restrain certain emotions depending on what is necessary and beneficial for the situation. 3) Empathy which means you are able to identify and understand others' emotions i.e. imagining yourself in someone else's position. 4) Motivation which entails enjoying what you do, working towards achieving your goals and not being motivated by money or status. 5) Social Skills which consist of managing relationships in a way that benefits the whole."

 

I clap slowly and dramatically.  "Well done, now tell me how you have exercised each of these since you have been with her, and if you haven't, then how you would in the future."

 

Cas's lips purse and he squints slightly at me.  "1) I have acknowledged my feelings for her and assured her that I would never cross her boundaries once she set them no matter how much it hurt me. 2) I have only shown her my feelings when she is in a space to accept them and isn't overly invested in something that may detract from their impact.  3)  I have held her many a night and told her that I would always be here willing to accept her as she is no matter what with unending love and devotion.  4) In falling in love with her, I was only motivated by my desire to give her everything she wanted in a man while achieving my desire to be the best man I can be with her.  5)  I have always kept a positive outlook and look towards the future, keeping our situation positive and reassuring her when she expresses self doubt."

 

"Very literal as always aren't you.  Are you sure that each one of those hasn't had the opposite effect?  You sure you aren't pushing her away by towing the line instead of reading her body to get the answers roiling behind her orbs?"  I polish off my glass before walking to stand in front of him.  "Emotional intelligence is based off of instinct not rote words.  It is captured in the moment and capitalized.  There is no formula for its execution and no right answer."

 

"Then how has a selfish prick like you displayed your emotional intelligence?"  He scoffs in disgust.

 

"I have captured her heart in all the ways that run counteractive to what she tells you.  Did she by any chance tell you that if asks you to stop you should?"

 

Cas's eyes harden and his tone is sharp.  "And if she has?" 

 

"Let me guess.....did you tell her you would because you respected her wishes?"

 

"And if I did?"  His tone getting darker.

 

Holding the side of my head I give out a hearty laugh.  "That's where you failed.  You should have kissed her then and told her she didn't get to decide.  Instead you have debased yourself in her eyes by acquiescing to something she didn't really want.  She was testing you idiot and you didn't even know!"

 

His eyes go wide and his mouth opens in shock before he glares at me.  "How could you know that?"

 

"Because that's what I did in my treasury when she tried to slap me and I tried to take her instead.  She doesn't like weaklings and you, dear Caster, are weak.  The fight in the arena proves it.  You couldn't even protect her from a measly Greater Drake."  That's when I grab the bottle in my right before walking to stand parallel to him and placing my left hand on his shoulder.  His anger is practically pulsing off of him, but he can't argue my point, so I lean in to whisper, pressing the dagger in deeper.  "Maybe when she wraps her legs around you in desire and tells you forcefully to make you shut her up you will get it, but that would require you to make her...which you can't can you Gi-chan?"

 

I felt his anger spike the second before his glave came out and he turned on me, causing me to laugh and dart backwards.  "Now now Mr. Rational,  is this really the best time to throw a tantrum?"

 

"Shut the fuck up you slimy bastard.  You probably forced yourself on her and she had no choice but to cave." 

 

As I looked in his eyes, I saw all the missed opportunities he realized he had screwed himself out of trying to be everything I wasn't.  I may not be able to be nice like he was often, but I harbored his love and devotion deep inside.  He, on the other hand, carried none of the brutality I had subjected myself, and countless others, to so he had no gauge for pressing people's buttons as he brought them to their breaking point. Sure he was still a cynical prick, but his love for his people and his purpose still rode on his sleeve.

 

"Quite the contrary, she forced herself on me....multiple times in fact, starting in the bathroom."  I grinned sadistically knowing my denial of her advances would drive him further into a rage.

 

"I refuse to believe you." He growled and I just shook my head.

 

"Poor Caster, too naive to see the truth.  Just remember, she wants you because you are the better part of me, not because she wants you."  Then I turn and wave back at him as I head towards the kitchen to place the bottle away.  "There are plenty of corners to sulk in, just make sure not to disturb us once she comes back to her senses." 

 

With the bottle returned, I vanish leaving Cas on an empty terrace with a glittering city of possibilities behind him and a wine glass with only a single drop of red left staining the clear canvas of glass with the reminder that all things bleed, but few things ever truly disappear.


	13. Chapter 13

Leave them wanting,

Leave them begging,

Leave them craving,

Leave them starving,

Make them want you,

Make them savor you,

Make them begin with you,

Then bring them to their end with you.

\------------------------------------------------

       

I hadn't donned the black since our first fight when I naively believed she hated it on me.  That was when I was full of piss and vinegar, innocent in the nuances of love versus lust. Looking back, I smiled at my own stupidity. It could have all gone differently from that moment on if I had just read between the lines, read between the beats of her heart and delved into the oceans of her eyes to lose myself in their turbulent violence.

Running my index finger one final time over the lips that had hours before captured hers, along with the essence of her love between their supple pressure, I finalized my goal to take no prisoners as I bound her back to me. Delving that same index, middle and ring finger into the velvety smoothness of the styling gel I held in my other hand in the same sensual way they would penetrate her body the next chance I got, I gathered the slick substance before placing the jar down and rubbing my hands together to warm it. With my hands coated, I ran my fingers through my hair to raise it on end making me look like a flame perpetually burning in a golden light. She loved my hair.....she loved my eyes......she loved my hands as they wandered through her tresses and over her sumptuous body.

Pulling my hair at the roots before forcing them through the golden tresses one last time, I bit my lower lip as I rode the arousal that washed through me at the thought of touching her again. What had I been so afraid of? Why had I kept her at arms length when I could ride these waves over and over with her beneath me as I brought her to heaven over and over. The more I thought of her and the love I had for her the more mana I could feel coursing through my body. It was as if by releasing the doors to my heart, I had also unleashed the deluge of power locked behind it.

Opening my eyes, I glanced in the mirror in my treasury one last time to see a man I didn't recognize. Though my appearance hadn't changed, my eyes held a fire that had been missing since ascending to the life of a holy spirit and being denied the full benefits of winning a grail war. My body also stood more erect and held an internal strength that had, up until now, been bolstered by a weak ego and shallow threats. Smiling with a dark twist of my lip, I turned to wash my hands in the basin at the opposite end of the room. I would go to her as the man I intended to be, not the man she wanted or that was better than that half baked Caster. Only then would she see what my true worth was and how much I loved and needed her. She was mine and only mine and no man, even if he was a part of me, could truly claim her.

"Now for the last piece." I said softly to myself before walking out of my room and into the depths of my horde. It was easy to think on first glance that everything was just piled haphazardly around each room, with only the breakables on shelves or hanging from walls or ceiling, but that was far from the case. I knew where everything was, what everything meant. The only thing I didn't know, was what I planned to do with it. The what hadn't mattered, and it probably never would, but in this moment the what was as clear to me as day for a single set of items left tucked away on a shelf a few rooms back.

As I wove through rooms of armor, gold, and brilliant gemstones, bronze sculptures and golden idols, I finally came to a shelf against a wall that held a few very rare items. After shifting things around, I found an oak necklace case I had had crafted to hold the beautiful jeweled set that lay pillowed inside. Comprised of a gold torc with a gold and blood ruby so dark it was almost black scarab the size of the inside nest of my palm and two gold and blood ruby studs, the set shown with the light like a raging wildfire. It was the perfect set to state my claim and would remind her of me no matter where she was.

Tucking it into the pocket of my jacket, I opened the portal and returned to the only home I knew and ever wanted to know.

\--------------------------------

After Archer left, he hadn't wanted to believe it was true. He didn't want to accept that maybe she and not he had had sought the others affection, even craved it, enough to want to join their bodies together in the ultimate sacrifice of self. As he had looked into Archer's eyes and inadvertently seen the earring that now lay embedded in his left ear he knew that he could no longer lie to himself. He was losing this battle before he had even had a chance to start it.

He had failed at capturing her heart completely, he had failed at protecting her in the arena and now he was failing at even understanding how she truly felt so he knew how to do what was best for her. Cursing and pacing as the panic slowly began to engulf him, he looked at the bedroom door and decided. He couldn't live in someone else's shoes anymore. He also couldn't stand to lose the only flesh and blood person he had ever loved and respected more than himself.

Entering the room in a cold sweat, Cas quickly disrobed before crawling back into bed. He had to have her, had to make her his mind, body, and soul or else he risked losing everything. What she loved about him as a child was still there so loving him now should be easy right? All that had changed was his body. He was still the sweet, lovable, caring man. Wasn't he?

Sliding up to her gently, as the first rays of morning began to lighten the horizon, Cas reached his hand out and gently caressed her leg as he watched her breathing hitch slightly as her lips parted. Could he really be this bold? Could he really take her without her conscious consent? Cursing himself, he knew the answer. He didn't have a choice. Archer would if he was in the same position so why shouldn't he? At least he loved her and she him....right?

Bringing the hand on her leg forward so he slowly began sliding it up her inner thigh as his fingers parted her legs to better expose the sensual areas hidden from his view, he kissed across her shoulder and down her chest before letting his tongue run along the outer surface of her breast. With each touch, she began to gasp and fidget as her hands reached out to grab his face and pull him on top of her before locking lips in a passionate and needy kiss.

He couldn't deny her, wouldn't deny her. She was his everything and he wasn't about to let her go. As their lips pressed together, he bit down softly causing a pained grunt to pass her lips. "Mmmmnn Gil, that hurt. Don't be so....." That's when her eyes opened and he saw the heartbreaking depth of her confusion.

       

"Cas?  What are you.....?"

I couldn't let her finish.  If I let her finish, she would convince herself it wasn't me it was him she wanted.  I had to keep going, I had to convince her.  I was desperate.  Leaning down, I quickly took her erect nipple between my lips and sucked on it hard causing her to gasp and dig her fingers into my scalp.

"Cas....please...stop.  We can't...."

I didn't listen, I wouldn't listen.  She didn't mean it.  I could see her heart rate elevate, her eyes dilate, feel her body press against mine as it arched slightly into my touch.  There was no way she didn't want this.  Her mind was just feeding her lies.  Lies I could abolish with the truth of my love.  Shen didn't want him, she just thought she did.  I could be just as good as he could, give her exactly the same feelings.  We were the same person after all so it was just a matter of changing perspective.  

As my lips sucked and my tongue flicked over the hardened surface of her erect nipple, I drew my hand between her legs into the triangle of her sex, grazing its sensitive flesh only to feel its heat and dampness against my fingertips.  She groaned at this before grabbing my wrist and trying to remove my hand, but I was stronger by far and her attempts were weak.

"Cas....mmmmnnh...I'm serious....we can't do this...."

Sucking hard and then releasing her nipple, I moved my lips to hers where I crushed them together before spreading her lower lips moments before I slid two fingers inside her.

**"She doesn't like weaklings and you, Caster, are exactly that."**

His shitty little words echoed around my skull as I pressed my lips desperately to hers before sucking the very air from her lungs as I took her tongue and sucked it sharply eliciting another pained moan as my fingers penetrated her deeply.  

Pulling back, I looked into her flushed face and needy eyes and felt nothing but guilt.  Guilt for what I was becoming, guilt for what I was doing and guilt because I just didn't care enough to stop.  Even though I could see it in her eyes that nothing I did now was reaching her on an emotional level, that she was still not mine and probably never would be I had no desire to stop.  I would force this bond to work or let it kill me.  Either way I wasn't giving in to him.  

"I love you with every fiber of my being and I wish you felt the same way about me too. Maybe, just maybe, if I give you everything you will see.  See just how much better I am and that there is nothing I can't give you.  He isn't worthy of your love and I will prove that over and over even if it's with my own body."  Then I caress her face before taking my hands and placing them at the base of her pelvis as my face slides down until it is level with the heat between her legs.  "I will make you mine one way or the other.  You don't have to love me, but I won't stop loving you nor will I let anyone else have you."

She tries to scramble back, but my fingers dig deeply into her flesh holding her in place as I bring my lips to hers allowing my tongue to slide over the bulging flesh of her clit.

The cry she emits breaks me as she tries to twist out of my grip while my tongue continues to caress her folds, her slit, her hood, and her bulb as it flicks and sucks across its surface spelling my love with every stroke.  

"LET GO CAS!" She moans and digs her hands into my hair as a wave of pleasure rocks her body. "YOU AREN'T MY...."

That's when the door slams open, chains wrap around my torso, and I am suspended above the ground in shackles as the very man I have come to loath steps into the room with murder in his eyes.

"It would seem in my absence you grew balls little Caster.  It's a shame you lost your tact, which was the only emotional tie with her you had."  Walking towards the bed in all he pompous regality, he reaches for the sheets as the woman I love stares at him with unbridled want only to clasp them and cover her gently with a crooked smile before turning back to me. "It's a good thing I came when I did or I am sure she wouldn't have forgiven you.  Did you really think you, so fresh from the gate, could take her by force?"

His condescending voice and bemused smile sent me into a sneering rage.  "I have a better chance than you, you heartless prick.  SHE LOVES ME!"

"She does does she?  Isn't that sweet.  Shall I prove how much she loves you?"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"  I struggle in vain against the chains as I watch the scene unfold in horror as tears of hate and frustration build in my eyes.

He gives a quick, harsh laugh before turning to her, planting his arms on either side of her hips and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "That is the second time my dear.  Do tell me why on earth you would be so quick to disassociate him as your King.  If he isn't.....then who is?"

He doesn't touch her, he doesn't have to.  His words alone cause her body to begin to shiver uncontrollably as her heart begins to race as she glares at him with passion and fire.

"Well it sure as hell isn't you."  Her face is stern and her eyes could cut diamonds, but her vitals show her desire clear as day.

"Stop..." I whisper...."Don't listen...."  My whimpers falling on deaf ears.

"Such a pitty.  If you would only admit to it and come to me willingly....." then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box that he opens before removing the most dazzling necklace that is perfect for her neckline. ".....I would give you this as a token of my love and undying devotion."  He knows by looking into her eyes with the last words he has snared her and all I can do is watch as my heart breaks.  

Lifting the torc up as her eyes go wide, he places it around her neck before clasping it and leaning down to gently kiss the indent of her neck.  "It looks as beautiful as I imagined it would.  Shall I put the earrings in that match?"

She doesn't respond and he continues regardless, taking out one and then the other as he gently places them in her ears.  

"Truly jewels meant for a queen.  It's a shame really but I have no other use for them so I guess they are yours."  Then he turns and slides off the bed before looking at me.  "Shall I leave him up there so you can sleep?  I worry he will try to take advantage of you again if I release him."

Jolted from her thoughts as her fingers continue to caress the necklace, she looks at me with hard eyes.  "He won't touch me again without my permission.  Of that I can promise."

That's when I hang my head in shame, resigned to my fate.

"If you insist.  Just don't expect me to save you next time.  You still haven't properly thanked me for the last time I saved you from that idiot."  Then he walks out of the room after a snap of his fingers sends me sprawling to the floor.  

As expected, she doesn't even notice as she jumps out of bed, still naked, to chase after his retreating form.

What is it that he has that I don't?  I think as I tuck my knees against me before wrapping my arms around my knees as my eyes fill with tears.  She was supposed to be mine.  SERYPH picked me.  So why was I the one left holding the bag?


	14. A Deal With the Devil

It had taken everything I had and everything I was not to strangle him with my chains as I saw him buried between her legs when I got back as she tried to writhe away from

his touch.  Yet as I left the bedroom, with apparently her in tow, all I could do was blame myself.  If I hadn't pushed her away.....If I had only made her stay when her eyes begged me that day.....

 

"Gil what the hell wait up!"

 

I sigh and go to sit on the couch looking out on the terrace as I lay my arms on the back of the couch."What exactly am I waiting for?I came to claim my queen but it would seem she is not here since you have, for a second time, told me that is not you."Propping my feet on the coffee table, I close my eyes and lean my head back."Guess that means I just have to wait until she shows up."

 

Before I can even finalize my level of seating comfort, she comes and pushes my legs off the table before standing in front of me.I don't need to open my eyes to know she is there, nor do my hands need to touch her to know she is naked. I can smell her natural scent in the air as it mixes with her shampoo.  She is so intoxicating that it is easy to see why, in a moment of weakness, Cas fell victim to her.  I will be no such fool, however. 

 

By the level of embarrassment in her voice when she spoke, I could tell she was uncomfortable with my declaration.

 

"I wanted you to wait so I could tell you that what happened back there wasn't what you thought.  I mean......I know what it looked like but I didn't mean for him to...."

 

I sigh dramatically.  "I'm fully aware.  I mean, I should be considering I'm the one that told him how much you hate weaklings.  Guess he decided to take matters into his own hands....literally."

 

"You did WHAT?!"

 

"Don't get mad."  I say opening an eye and staring at her reflection in the glass door. "And if you really want to know, go put some clothes on you aren't some wanton whore bouncing from man to man despite what it looks like."

 

I watch her face go as red as the gem at her neck most likely out of both anger and embarrassment before she does something surprising. 

 

Growling, she comes around to face me, resplendent in only my jewels and her cascading hair.  She is a fiery sight and it takes all my will to focus on her eyes whose clarity outshine everything in my treasury. 

 

"Listen here you pompous ass!  You aren't going to sit here in my house and boss me around!  ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU AREN'T MY SERVANT!  Now, Mr.  I've seen it all anyway and it doesn't matter because I'm not the least bit attracted to you, why don't you tell me what the hell you did to Cas!" 

 

Her boldness was intoxicating.  It made my fingers itch.  I needed to touch her, to claim her, but she was not yet mine so I stared at her in challenge with my resolve the equal to the finality of ages. 

 

"When I returned he challenged me, telling me to leave you because I was a pestilence that ate at your soul.  After some debate I reminded him that you chose me with your heart and that he was merely my shadow cloaked in all my goodness.  You would never love a shadow because it always cast its life from me."

 

—————————————

 

I wanted to hate him, wanted to banish him so I could live in peace, but I knew the peace was a lie.  As I stared into his eyes in feeble anger I knew, I would not survive a test of wills for I had none against him.  That is why his words shattered me."

 

"After some debate I reminded him that you chose me with your heart and that he was merely my shadow cloaked in all my goodness.  You would never love a shadow because it always cast its life from me."

 

He was right.  He was always right.Though I loved them both for different reasons.They were essentially the same man.  So why was I just allowing myself to lean on Cas when he wasn't what I truly wanted.

 

Pursing my lips, my eyes locked on his, I walk to the couch edge, placing my right knee next to his right hip, partially straddling him as my hands take the place on either side of his head now that his hands rest in his lap.  Bending down to his ear I whisper. "I will come back to you on one condition."

 

He turns his head slightly into me. "And that is?"

 

"You love me and make love to me as a man unbonded so I know you aren't in this just to control me and prove you are the better man.  If you can do that, and I'm convinced, I will become your Queen and you......my King."  Then I lick his ear as a shudder escapes his lips and I know that the tables have turned and I can finally see if he is the man I desire or the fantasy I will continue to live without. 

 

———————————————

 

She had said she would become mine.All I had to do was love her and make love to her like a normal man.A man with no strings attached.A man she could leave anytime.A man she could discard at any moment the same way I had discarded her.I had never known anxiety in my life.Never felt the crippling desperation that rode it’s coat tails as my mind fought for control against an absolutely I couldn’t rationalize.Never felt the inadequacy and insecurity that fed into it.Never until now. 

 

“And if I do this thing what happens to Caster?”

 

She sits down on my lap and I can feel the searing heat of her sex deep through my clothing.“He is my bonded and he will stay as such.My relationship with him is between he and I.I would appreciate you not interfering anymore.”

 

“Not even if he hurts you?”I cursed at how vulnerable my voice sounded, but my concern was genuine. 

 

“Not even then, unless I ask for you to help.”

 

“And what if I’m not there?”

 

She shrugs.“I’m a big girl.I survived this long without you caring, I’m sure I will be fine.”

 

That’s when I grab her wrist and look at her with fierce eyes which startles her. 

 

“I will not allow him to hurt you no matter what you say.”

 

She looks at me with hesitancy, as if she hadn’t expected such an aggressive act on her person.“You have no right to interfere.”

 

“And you have no right to go off and replace me with another man.”My voice was angry and hurt. 

 

“You never loved me.”She said as her eyes began to water and her voice began to break.

 

“Not in the beginning.”My hand released her wrist and shifted to caress her cheek. 

 

“I don’t believe you.”Her voice takes on a frantic tone as she shakes her head slightly.

 

“Then I will prove it to you though I would think having you naked in my lap without so much as touching anything but your cheek proves I am not here to use you at least.”

 

“It could also show your true lack of interest.I’m bearing my vulnerability to you and all you can do is sit there and.....”

 

I’ve had enough.Pushing her down on the couch, my teeth sink into the soft flesh of her neck as my hand comes up to tangle in her hair.Relishing the primal moan she elicits, I continue biting up her neck until I reach her ear. 

 

“Do not question my desire for you.I would not be here fighting over you if you were just another woman.You are not just any woman, you are MY woman and the one I intend to make my Queen.Do not push me too far or you will see what child’s play Caster’s ‘forceful’ attempt was.If I truly wanted you desperate and on your back you would do so willingly even if I forced you and you would still want more when I had finished.”

 

Then I push back and rise to a standing position before heading towards the balcony.I need some distance or my threat will easily become a reality, especially with her panting and naked like that on the couch. 

 

“If loving you as I am is your wish then I guess I have no choice.It should be simple enough, though I am not expected to like it.That’s especially true if you end up bedding us both.At some point you will have to choose or I will choose for you.”

 

“You cannot force me to choose if I am not ready.”

 

“Nor can you force me to stand by and watch you love a lie.Never once with you did I dally with other women.Not even when I was still devoid of any feelings about you.I would expect the same courtesy, but seeing as you cannot make such a commitment I will have to live with things as they are.”

 

I hear the smirk in her voice as she replies, “Technically I wont be with other men.I’ll only be with you.”

 

That’s when I snap my jacket collar up in anger and say, “A lie is still a lie.There is only one me.I should be enough.”

 

“You had your chance, now we both have to be sure.Maybe being forced to share will make you realize exactly what your missing with me and with yourself.”

 

That’s when I look back at her over my shoulder.“The only thing I was ever missing was you in all definitions of the word.”Then I turn and walk out disappearing into the dawn. 

 


	15. *King Me

This one goes out to [Lollipopgirl038](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lollipopgirl038)and [LaShikon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LaShikon)  front wattpad who convinced me that Golden Boy needed a cameo ❤️.So here you go Althur aka Alter Arthur stage left. 

—————————————

Why did I insist on going into the city every time I was frustrated or needed some time to myself.  I fucking hated people and right now they were the last thing I wanted to be around especially if those people insisted on annoying me.  

 

"So how's your little bro-mance going?"Came the voice of the last fucking ingrate in the entire known cosmos I wanted to hear right now as he slapped his hand down on my shoulder as I sat on a bench with my back to the fountain in the center of the city. 

 

"Don't even fucking think about it Achilles or I'll use your balls for long distance target practice."I growled as I jerked his hand off. 

 

"Now now your highness I only ask because word on the street says you're in for a bit of trouble."

 

I turn and glower at him as he walks from behind me to stand in front of me. 

 

"What the hell are you blabbering on about now?"I say in the LEAST amused tone possible. 

 

Putting his hands on his hips he smirks knowingly."Because you and I are such bro's...."

 

"And you value your balls."I growl.

 

"That too.....I'll tell you.Seems like that little Caster of yours is seeking some outside help."

 

"Outside help from who and relating to what?"I grind my teeth and damn near bend the arm rest of the bench.

 

"Seems he wishes to redeem himself and has sought some advice from a very dangerous source.Dangerous for you that is." 

 

I squinted at Achilles trying to think who that could be.

 

"Didn't you say yourself that part of why she liked you was she had a thing for blonde haired golden boys?"His voice is teasing but he starts backing away slowly. 

 

"You can't be serious."My eyes bore into him the same way my chains would should I choose to impale him here and now. 

 

"Oh I am and it gets worse."

 

The worse could only mean one thing, the one thing Cas wouldn't know that I would, the one thing....the one person she was the most likely to love should I lose her in any version.The one person that went by the name Alter Arthur. 

 

————————————

 

"So little Caster, what brings you to my humble abode?"Althur asked in a slimy and cynical tone as he caressed the back of his half naked master as she straddle and rode his right leg while she sucked his ear and bit his neck begging for affection. 

 

"It would seem you are the one to come to for advice on making women fall in love with you."

 

The saber snickers before pinching his masters ass causing her to gasp."That's one way of interpreting my skill set yes."Then he grabs his masters breast and bites her neck before sliding her off his leg, spinning her around and smacking her ass."Be a good girl and get us something to eat and drink will you peaches?"

 

She blushes and darts into the kitchen leaving the two men alone."Having some trouble with that master of yours I take it?I'm not surprised seeing as you haven't been with her as long as her previous one had and especially since he is still hanging around to mess things up." 

 

Cas just glowers at him, but the Saber ignores him entirely."The trick is not to try so damn hard.You already know she wants Gil so just capitalize on that.It's not like you are some schlock Servant fresh off the boat.You literally are him.You just have to prove you have enough of him in you that you..." this is where he draws a box in the air with his fingers going in opposite directions "....complete her perfect picture."

 

"That seems easier said than done.I'm not an asshole like he is."

 

"Everyone's an asshole little mage.You just don't use yours ever.Now you have a reason so dig deep, take what you want and make her believe you are everything she needs.If you need me to I'll even show you how."

 

Caster squints in skepticism.Something about this doesn't feel right but he can't put his finger on it."Why do I feel like you have something up your sleeve."

 

Althur laughs."It's my understanding that you are here because you want her not to be in love with Archer Gil so you can come in and be the knight in shining armor she always wanted.I'm just trying to make sure she gets her knight exactly how she wants him."

 

Cas thinks a moment then relents."Long as we are on the same page."

 

"Good, then shall we go?"Althur goes to stand.

 

"What about....." Cas points to the kitchen where Althur's Master is still working away trying to get something ready for them. 

 

"That bitch will be fine trust me.Worst case, she will be even more hot and ready when I get back which is a bonus for me since I have a feeling I'm gonna need all the TLC I can get."Then he walks out the door as Cas' eyes follow him with a sinking suspicion he may have bit off more than he can chew. 

 

——————————————

 

There was no way to know if I had made it back in time to prevent the oncoming disaster that was about to ensue.It had never occurred to me that Cas would be dumb enough to seek help especially from someone so deviant and malicious as that sadistic Saber.He was the one person in Chaldea I loathed with every fiber of my being, mainly because he and I had a history.A history that was about to play out again and one I wasn't looking forward to repeating. 

 

I didn't bother to knock.It was my home after all.As soon as my feet hit the carpet I called out to her hoping and praying she was exactly where I left her. 

 

"Gil?Is everything ok?"She asked with slight concern.

 

"No it's not, I need you to...."

 

Then the door opened and in walked the very person I had hoped to avoid. 

 

"Well, well, we'll if it isn't the golden king himself.Looks like the gates of Babylon are crashing down around you Archer and this time, I intend to claim my prize courtesy of our little apprentice mage here."

 

He wasn't looking at me and he had already forgotten Cas existed.The only thing he wanted was behind me in the one room I couldn't let him get to.The room that held my greatest treasure. 

 

"You promised me a long time ago Archer that you would pay me back for rigging SERYPH that day you bonded with that pretty little thing behind you with your greatest treasure should I ever desire it.At the time you didn't have a thing I wanted, but I knew someday I would be able to collect.Today is that day.Now hand her over Archer or this is going to get messy."

 

"Gil.....what is he taking about?"She asked in confusion and fear. 

 

"I see she doesn't know about our little mischief.Such a pity she has to find out now.You see darling, that man in front of you isn't the man you are supposed to be bonded to.He is just the man that fell hopelessly in love with you the first day he saw you two days before his Master died.That day you entered SERYPH he was still corporeal so he had me insert a lock of his hair into the divots of the blood reader so his DNA would react with your mana as a catalyst and summon him to you instead of the servant you were supposed to have.At the time I didn't realize who your servant should have been, but out of curiosity I tested it later and found he was most likely the last person you should have ever been with."

 

"If I wasn't supposed to be with him.....then who was I really compatible with?"

 

I knew he had been waiting all this time to get back at me and today was the perfect opportunity to do it.With a sadistic gleam in his eye, Althur told her.

 

"Funny you should ask.You see at the same time Gil asked me, I myself had recently......lost my master.Unfortunate incident really.Turns out I shot myself in the foot that day without even knowing, but I suspect someone knew.Someone greedy and selfish looking out only for himself."

 

That's when our eyes meet and his pupils dilate. 

 

"We can rectify that right here and now my dear.King me for I, Alter Arthur am your real servant and I want nothing more than to give you everything your heart desires." 

 

Fuck you Cas.Fuck you and your selfish stupidity.Of all the men in this god forsaken place.......

 

That's when the Command seal on her hand blazes with red and disappears to be replaced with the blue one of Alter Arthur's.

 

This isn't how this was supposed to go.This isn't how any of this was supposed to go. 

 

"I don't understand.....what did you do?What just happened?"

 

I can't handle Cas' panic right now.The only thing I can do is........

 

Then my eyes go wide and I know.I know exactly what has to happen. 

 

"PULL YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER AND TELEPORT INTO THE BEDROOM NOW YOU ASSHOLE OR SO HELP ME I WILL IMPALE TOU WITH MY CHAINS AND DRAG YOU IN THERE MYSELF!!!" I scream in Cas' head.

 

Knocked out of his panic, he looks at me, then Arthur, then the woman behind me we both love so dearly and he realizes he has nothing left to lose.When he disappears I can only assume he has done what I ask. 

 

"Come on princess I won't hurt you....much." Althur says as his tongue snakes over his lips and he gets that crazy look in his eyes.

 

I can't let this happen.I won't let this happen.Please.....please forgive me. 

 

Turning, I pick her up and dart into the bedroom before dropping her to the ground and slamming the door. 

 

"NOW YOU IDIOT!"

 

That's when our chains line the walls, ceiling and floor preventing anyone from entering and exiting until they release and I thank all the gods of man and myth that for once Cas and I were on the same page. 

 

"Will someone tell me what is going on?"

 

That's when I look at Cas and say, "We don't have much time.We have to do this together."

 

He just nods before coming to stand in front of me. 

 

I had heard it was possible to achieve full ascension when a servant and their master loved each other and were intimate.What I didn't know was if loving all the pieces of a servant would be enough to achieve the same goal. 

 

There was no better time than the present as the screams and brutality of Althur rang against the wall of chains as Excalibur tried to break through.My only hope was Cas, our wild

card.Even if Alter Arthur was her true servant, the fact that she had gotten Cas, even as a child meant something had changed and we had a chance. 

 

"Because I love her with every fiber of my being."I said.

 

"Because I love her more than any breath I take."Cas said.

 

"Because I love her beyond any treasure or measure in this life or the next.I will fight to protect her, fight to love her and fight to be with her until the end of my days."We said together.

 

"I, Archer Gilgamesh, do swear."

 

"I, Caster Gilgamesh, do swear."

 

"As we unite as one to love, honor and cherish that which we hold dear now, and to the end of days."We say together. 

 

"So it is spoken."I said.

 

"So it shall be done."He said. 

 

Then we kiss and the room is bathed in white light.

 

When the light recedes, all that is left is one man made whole by the power of his love and the bond he has for a woman he swore to always love and cherish as the man she expected him to be. 

 

——————————————

*King me is defined as the phrase used to call dibs on an attractive female in a workplace; without having to worry about a sexual harassment suit.


	16. Without You

Note: Alter Arthur carries the same attacks as Altria Pendragon for the purpose of this story.

 

"Gil.....is that you?"Her voice was filled with uncertainty. 

 

The walls rang out with the force of Althur's slashes as he tears at the very foundation of the room, yet all I could do was look at her in awe and overwhelming joy.  We had done it.  Cas and I had really done it.  I was afraid our love wouldn't be enough combined to make up for the love she had to share between us but for whatever reason it didn't matter.We were all here together. 

 

"Yes it is."I say with a smile as I walk towards her to offer her my hand only to have her shrink away and scoot backwards until her back hits the wall. 

 

"What happened to Cas?What did you do to Cas?"

 

I frown."Cas is here.....with me....he is a part of me now."

 

"You didn't kill him?"

 

My brow furrows."Not in the literal sense.  They have been replaced by me, the true and ascended King Gilgamesh.The one that should have ruled with a just hand all those centuries ago creating a kingdom his people loved and thrived in."

 

With the last word, I come to stand in front of her."I know all of this is overwhelming and for that I am truly sorry, but we don't have time now to worry about that.I need you to stand so we can seal the bond and I can protect you from something far more evil than any part of me ever was."

 

This time as I hold out my hand she doesn't shrink away but neither does she take it. 

 

"I promise I won't hurt you."  That's when a tear rolls down her cheek and my heart starts to break. 

 

"I don't know how to trust you after hearing all this.  Especially since I don't sense a familiar trace of Gil behind those blood red orbs you call eyes."

 

One chance....just give me one chance....

 

"Take my hand."  I command in a soft tone.

 

Her eyes scrunch and her lips purse.

 

"Do as I say.  Take my hand."  My voice is firmer, but still she doesn't budge. 

 

Closing my eyes, I sigh heavily.  She really did love me as I was and I was too much of a fool to appreciate it.  When I open my eyes I reach down and grab her hand pulling her to me in a passionate kiss before placing my hands under her ass and lifting her as I pull her legs around me.

 

"You will not resist me anymore.  You will not hide your feelings anymore, nor will I." 

 

I begin kissing across her chin and down her neck as I walk her towards the bed, the sounds of Althur's relentless assault hammering against our consciousness.

 

She tries to resist out of fear but I am relentless.  I will not let her get away. 

 

"Enough.  Quit trying to run.  I know you love me as much as I..."

 

"YOU ARE WRONG!  I don't love you.  I don't even know who you are.  The man I love is gone and all I have left is the gifts he gave me."

 

That's when she touches the necklace she has yet to remove and I smile.  "Do you really not see I am the same man?"

 

She shakes her head furiously.  "You aren't.  You aren't Gil, at least not my Gil."

 

My eyes go wide.  Her Gil.....

 

Looking at her fondly, I caress her cheek before saying, "If I give you what you want there is no guarantee I will be able to protect you since I have no idea how this ascension works."

 

That's when she smiles and runs a finger under my eye.  "The real Gil never worried about IF he could protect me.  He just did.  Even though I never appreciated it one bit."

 

"You know the last time I did this on hard mode you nearly got me killed."

 

That's when she gasps and I laugh for the first time in years.

 

"You sure you want that ungrateful asshole back?"

 

She nods excitedly before kissing my nose.

 

"So be it, but don't wine to me later, if there is a later."  Then I put her down, take her hand and kiss the back of it.  "With this kiss I, Ascended Spirit Gilgamesh initiate the contract between Master and Servant for all the days to come until death do us part."

 

That's when her hand lights up in gold and the combined seals of me, Cas and her replace the ones that had been created when Althur claimed her. 

 

"Looks like three kings beats whatever's in his hand other than Excalibur."  I wink.  "Goodbye princess.  Until we meet again."  That's when a golden light covers my body as I return to my normal self.   At least normal until I give myself a once over once the light fades and I notice the blue clover tattoos on my shoulders that marks Casters Seals.

 

"It would seem now that you have ascended Cas is gone for good as is your child self."

 

I am only slightly surprised at how sad she sounds by that statement.

 

"Would you rather it was him and not me that returned?"  I ask with veiled skepticism as I stare at her critically.

 

She gives no response, just walks towards me with an obnoxious half smile on her face.  She is up to something,  I can sense it in her vitals now that our link has returned, but I can't tell what. 

 

Then her lips part and time stops.  "What I would rather, my King, is for you to get your ass out there and do the only thing you are good at so I can properly thank you later."

 

I barely feel her lips brush mine as my mind goes blank.  Her king.  She finally called me the one thing I had always craved. 

 

"By the sounds of it he is even madder now that his seals are gone.  You gonna do something or do I need to relieve myself of you for a second time?"

 

Sneering at her through a half smile I retort.  "You will pay dearly for that little remark you salacious....."

 

She cuts me off with a finger to my lips.  "Save it for later.  You have a job to do."  Then she turns and walks to the bed where she lies down and watches me. 

 

When did she get so cocky? 

 

"Just be careful and don't forget....." She says in my mind.

 

I raise an eyebrow awaiting her response only to see her blush and look at me bashfully.

 

"Don't forget......I love you."

 

Something in the pit of my soul snapped and a sudden rush of mana flooded through me as if the very gates of Heaven were opening with those simple words allowing me access to an unknown wellspring of power.  I was overwhelmed and overcome,  but only briefly before I turned to the man who wished to rip it all away. 

 

"I'm sorry I never told you.  I'm sorry I was too scared.  Too scared to love you openly, too scared to have you leave me, too scared to trust you the way you always trusted me."  I said in her head before I released the chains and faced Althur who was consumed with rage. 

 

"It's ok Gil, I forgive you.  Just be careful."

 

I look back at her one last time and smile, before I sense Althur's presence coming towards me. 

 

Turning back to face him, my eyes are alive with an inferno of hatred.  He would not take this away from me.  He would not get the one thing I could not bring myself to live without. 

 

"I will kill you where you stand False Saber."  That's when my portals open and release exact replicas of Excalibur.

 

Stopping in his tracks, Althur assesses his situation and remains stationary.

 

"Did you think, dark king, that just because I lost her in body I had lost her heart?That was a grave miscalculation on your part.She isn't your modern Guinevere."

 

Althur growls at that, gripping his sword but doesn't move to attack.

 

"I will show you just how wrong you were to assume...."

 

Always my weakness it seems, assuming those beneath me don't have the power to defeat me.  It would prove devastating yet again to everything I held dear, except this time I wasn't fighting alone. 

 

"Could you hurry the hell up already?  He's just standing there."  She chides from behind me in a sassy tone.

 

"Shut the hell up you wretched harpy I'm in the middle of doing just that!"  I snap back without the bite of self loathing I had always laced my insults with.

 

"Doesn't look like it."  I hear her mumble but choose to ignore.

 

Of all the times to argue, she picks now.  That's when I smile and laugh bemusedly to myself.  Only her, only us.  Nothing would ever be this good again, especially if I didn't get rid of this idiot. 

 

Reaching over my left shoulder, I release a rendition of Excalibur from its void before aiming it at Alter Saber.  "Come if you think you can take her."


	17. Hurt So Good

Althur had always been a wild card.No one really knew much about him let alone the extent of his power.It also didn't help the Alter Saber felt no need to elaborate on said missing information.Being a servant hell bent on shafting the system and doing as he pleased, he was easily one of the worst servants to get entangled with. 

 

"From the few times we ran into each other in the field, he has at least some of the same attacks as his female alter self."  Gil mused in his head as he stared down the Saber with his best faux confident smirk. 

 

Without knowing the extent of his own elevated powers, since no other Servant had reached Prestige Class that he knew of, and not knowing how formidable Althur was since the last time they met, Gil found himself on more of the defensive.He of course couldn't let anyone know that.

 

"Come now False king, you know very well what my Phantasm is and what it is capable of."Gil said in a lightly dismissive tone as he rested his crossed wrists on the pommel of Excalibur."You should not be so surprised by the blade you see before you."

 

It is true Althur knew the Gates of Babylon all too well.Though he had never faced it himself, he had seen Gil's maniacal pleasure at wearing an enemy down with weapon after weapon from his portals until they received their humiliating defeat by an exact copy of their own blade. 

 

Even he had been in awe as he watched the Golden King lash his opponents with words as he beat them senseless with their own weapons, unleashing each pieces unique skills without mercy as if he was breaking in a new toy over and over each time they broke.  The man's cruelty had known no bounds...at least not until SHE came into the picture. 

 

Until her, there was nothing that captivated Gil more than the complete and utter destruction of anyone or anything he deemed inferior.  Some days he would even seek out those in need of perspective in order to satisfy his gluttony for abuse. 

 

That all changed the moment he laid eyes on her in the lab speaking to Romani as he prepped her to become a new guardian of Chaldea.  It would take years before she became a registered Master, but if she was proficient she could gain a servant in a matter of months.  At the time Gil was partnered with some cowering blonde who worshipped him as if he was her only sustenance.  Althur could tell he was bored, but he always had been. 

 

It was disappointing to see Gil still fulfill his duty to his worthless Master and not kill her off in some expansive singularity by accident like Althur did repeatedly when his Masters extended their welcome.  Part of him wondered if it was because she was not slotted to bond for some time so there was no rush to find a solution to his attachment. 

 

That of course changed when she began blowing through her training.  Apparently she had high magic aptitude capable of pairing with two 5star servants if she chose.  Only thing that kept her back was her live combat skills.  There she was absolutely worthless. 

 

Never the less, her day rapidly arose without delay and Gil found himself in a bind.  Did he discard his Master? Of course not.  Did Althur kill his Master for him?  The saber would never admit it but he also wouldn't deny it.  The better question was why would Althur help anyone let alone Gil?

 

Curiosity.  Althur was amazed that a simple woman could affect the king so greatly when nothing, not even his endless treasures, sparked any interest for him.  Besides, Althur loved a challenge for it would take more than just a dead Master to get Gil what he desired.  It would take luck and a lot of planning. 

 

Fortunately bedding the doctor on duty was easy enough for Althur so placing Gil's hair in the grooves of SERYPH's pedestal was easy.  Making sure no one disturbed it or used it was harder.  It took a lot of leg work and a few "favors" called in for Althur to create a system failure that delayed all activity in the lab until Gil's moment to shine arrived.  Even with all the prep, there was still a chance Gil wouldn't be compatible. 

 

When the moment arose and the King appeared, Althur knew he had sold himself short.  Her reaction was everything every servant dreamed of but few ever saw. 

 

In those first precious seconds when Gil materialized and their eyes met, Arthur saw the king break for a split second as his eyes went wide at her clear adoration and genuine devotion for him.  It wasn't a simpering kind of thing that King's witnesses daily but a genuine love of everything he embodied, as if he was her dream come true. 

 

Then Gil opened his mouth and the spell was broken, making Althur almost die from laughter.

 

"Your the idiot mongrel who can't even cast a simple support spell in combat let alone stay standing the whole fight.  Why the hell do I always end up with worthless "talent".  I'm not a damn baby sitter I'm a King.  Isn't this system supposed to be perfect?  Instead I end up with a perfect simpleton."  Then he walked off as her face went from love to heartbreak as if she had hoped against reality he wouldn't be as she expected. 

 

It took her a second to follow as if she had to muster the courage to take him on.  In a way Althur was both happy and filled with pity for the girl.  She had a long road ahead and it would be interesting to see who killed who first.

 

When years passes and their relationship remained the same while Gil slowly began to change, Althur knew something about the woman was unique.  It took no effort to gain a sample of her DNA as it was all over the stupid Archer in hairs and clothing samples, tissues from her incessant crying and discarded food from her binge eating when she was depressed.  If she truly was the cause of his change in personality, Althur had to know why. 

 

What he found floored him.  Not only was she the farthest thing from compatible with Gil, she was the most compatible with Althur himself. 

 

"That rat bastard."  The Saber cursed when he found out.  The only thing that saved him from a rampage was knowing one day he would be able to collect on Gil's debt and it would be worth the wait. 

 

That wait was now over, and he shouldn't be superseded that the King of Kings didn't want to give her up.  She was a treasure beyond compare and if she was capable of Prestige Classing Servants, imagine what she could do with him and all his alter selves. 

 

There was no question about who would win as far as Althur was concerned.  Gil knew he had to pay.  All Althur had to do was beat the Archer at his own game.   The question was, could Gil replicate the tainted blades power OR was the pure rendition all he could muster since it was the blade not the skills alone he copied?  There was only one way to find out and Althur was definitely a gambler. 

 

"It would seem I am no match for my own blade Archer."  Althur said as he held the pommel of Excalibur in one hand as he raised it in front of his face so his expressions remained partially masked by the flat tang as it faces him and Gil.  "Funny thing is...". He said seconds before he placed the blades edge sideways revealing his sadistic smile.  "That isn't my blade."

 

The moment of confusion on Gil's face was all Althur needed to go in for the attack.  Calling forth Tyrant Clap, the Saber swung his tainted blade in a downward arc as if he was slashing at Gil.  As the dragon head erupted forth, Gil did the best he could to doge within his portals, but the head caught him moments after he materialized on the opposite side of the room from the door he was guarding.  As the jaws closed around him, he released a slew of Excalibur's at both the head and the Saber, but the intensity of the dark attack had taken him by surprise and broken his concentration. 

 

Before he could he could call forth his chains to bind the dark Saber, he found himself slammed against a wall.  Without armor his body gave a sickening crunch as flesh hit stone before he slumped to the ground, his breathe hitching as he tried to force it through his lungs after the wind had been knocked from him. 

 

With each breath the Saber moved closer to him until finally he squatted down and reached out a hand so he could take Gil's chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes. 

 

"It would seem you can't copy the dark blades when the original is still its base weapon.  Definitely a gamble I'm glad I won."  Then Althur smiles.  "I will take your greatest treasure now Archer.  A deal is a deal."  Then the Saber turned and headed towards the bedroom.

 

Everything hurt.  Why the fuck had he let her convince him to release his Prestige Ascension?  Now he was going to lose her and...

 

That's when his body began to feel lighter as a mid range healing spell washed over his body.

 

"Not as useless as you are right now.  Whose the one that can't even stay standing for a fight?  Isn't this the second time..". She said in his mind with a taste of prideful sarcasm.

 

"You are lucky I am in love with you, you useless mage."   He said back as a smile pulled at his lips. 

 

She may still be the death of him, but not today.  Summoning a portal he entered and waited.  "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you."  He said hoping against hope she heard him. 

 

He had never fought for love, but there was a first time for everything and this time, like so many others, he wasn't about to let some prideful bastard get the better of him.  Fool him once shame on you, fool him again shame on him and shame wasn't a word in Gil's dictionary unless he was dishing it out.


	18. The Darker Side of Love

Maybe it was wrong and selfish of me to throw such a fit over Cas being gone and Archer not being himself.What right did I have to dictate who Gil should be just because I wasn't getting what or who I wanted? Now my selfishness could very well get Gil killed, and be enslaved to a mad man because everyone knew just how off his damn rocker Althur was.Next, to Berserker Cú, he had the highest Master death rate in recorded history.A stat that looked more and more realistic, the closer he got to me.

 

So fucking stupid. I thought to myself as I tried not to show any fear as the dark armor-clad Saber walked painstakingly slow towards me.  Though my eyes never left him, they were only trying to focus behind and to the left of him through my peripheral at the crumpled form of Gil who fought to breathe easily. 

 

Jesus. I said I. The barest if whispers without moving my lips so Althur wouldn't be distracted back onto Gil's already weakened state.  How could I have been so selfish?  How could I put us in a spot where I had to watch my worst nightmare advancing towards my self inflicted doom while the man I loved fought to escape his own?

 

It was in this moment I decided it was my turn to stand against the worst odds imaginable.  Flaring my nostrils as I breathed in profoundly, I set my lips in a firm line.  My eyes bore into the enemies golden ones as he smirked at my feeble attempt at bravado, which sent a chill down my spine as my stomach turned.  I couldn't keep asking Gil to risk his own life without being willing to do the same in return.  Opening and closing my hands three times as if I was attempting to come to terms with fighting or flighting physically, I released a mid-level healing spell in Gil's direction.  Catching my breath before sighing relief as the faint green aura washed over him, I thanked every God I could think of that either Althur hadn't noticed the spell or didn't care. 

 

"I can smell your fear and determination, and it's quite arousing."He said with a smile before finally coming to the edge of the bed. He stared at me a moment before reaching a hand out to gently but firmly take my chin, turning my face side to side as if inspecting an inanimate object. 

 

Not wanting to do what he expected or wanted, I allowed him to examine me with his eyes as his handheld firm to my chin.My fear at being left alone with him was genuine, but I had to trust Gil had a plan. 

 

"Keep that spirit; it will make breaking you all the sweeter."  Althur purred.

 

"I will never submit to you False king.  There is only one man I would bow down to, and it isn't you."  There was venom, and more challenge in my response then was safe for my health at that moment.

 

"I wouldn't want you to angel.  Where is the fun in that?  I want the same demoralizing hatred and self-loathing you gave Goldie, or it just wouldn't be worth all this effort."  He ran his thumb over my plump lower lip, pulling it down slightly.  "I don't need you to love me, though you will in the end; they all do." 

 

That's when his hand traveled down my neck until the thumb that had caress my lips traced the length of my partially exposed collarbone. 

 

"I could never love a man as wretched as you." I spat.

 

"I beg to differ.  You see, unlike your "chaste" God, I derive my mana from the licentious acts of carnal pleasure I enact on and with my contracted mages." 

 

That's when I blink in surprise and pull back. "Mages?  But you killed all your Masters." 

 

The laugh he released was one bordering blissful insanity, delight, and amusement.  "Dear sweet, naive girl. I didn't kill them.  Yes, they died in a sense, but I assure you they are alive and well.  I have acquired quite the harem you see after faking their deaths.  It allows me access to unlimited power courtesy of all the "many uses" they provide me.  Sure they are mindless sex slaves, but they are well cared for leaving me unstoppable."

 

My eyes went wide at the scope of his statement. 

 

"Don't look shocked; it's no different then what you were trying to do."

 

My shock turned into shame as I tried to turn my head, but his fingers dig into my cheeks, forcing me to keep eye contact. 

 

"Don't look away.  Don't ever look away.  From this day forward, you won't have to ever worry about anything else because unlike Gil; I will devote my life and entirety to you because you are the key.  The key that, once you too turn into my love struck devotee, will unlock the true unbridled power of my Prestige Ascension."

 

The last words escaping his lips as they graze over my earlobe, which sent a shudder down my body at the filthy pleasure it gave me as he bent down to whisper in my ear. 

 

Leaning back in disgust, I placed my palm on the bed behind me to keep me from being pushed onto my back.

 

"That's it, princess, lie back and make his dying glance one to remember."

 

That's when Gil's familiar swell of mana coalesced behind me at the base of my spine.  Fighting the urge to call out to him, I instead retorted back, "I'm no princess, you sadistic Saber." 

 

He hummed in apprehensive pleasure.  "Then, what are you?"

 

That's when I hear Gil's voice in my head which must be coming from the miniature portal behind me say, "Reach behind you and take what comes out of the portal when I say now, distract him until then."

 

"How the fuck am I supposed to distract him!" I yell in contained rage. "The only thing he wants is..." Then I knew what needed to happen.  "Just stay focused idiot."  He wants a distraction I'll give his stupid ass one. 

 

Smirking, I grab the collar of the cocky Saber in front of me before saying, "Guess you will have to find out your shitty excuse for a Knight."  Then I pull his lips against mine, making sure to leave enough room for my free hand to maneuver between us. 

 

I feel Gil's portal falter and almost close, but then the word NOW rage in my head.  Reaching back as if to begin undressing, I grab the assumed weapon from the portal.  Wrapping my fingers around the short hilt, I bite Althur's lip enough to almost draw blood before wrenching the dagger out of the portal and burying it into his gut, causing a pained grunt to escape him.

 

I couldn't see the blade, but I released Althur immediately, covering my eyes as a blinding white light spread out, illuminating the pale Saber in a deathly glare.  When the light faded and I could remove my h d from my eyes, I watched Althur pull a wickedly crooked dagger whose blade looked to be made of solidified mana as purples, greens and blacks swirled endlessly within its tang. 

 

"You bitch.  What have you done?"  He gasped out between grunts. 

 

That's when Gil appeared behind him, portals riddled with varying weapons at the ready saying, "She severed your bond with your Masters, releasing them from their servitude and you from your mana source using a replica of Medea's cursed blade and Rule Breaker."  His voice was lethal, his intent primal.

 

I had never felt Gil so angry.  Despite knowing it wasn't at me, at least not right now, I felt more intimidated now than I had when left alone with Althur. 

 

"Let's see how formidable you are without your little harem boosting you shall we?"

 

Then Gil's portals surrounded Althur in a circle of golden destruction, which should have had him pull his sword out to defend, but instead, he just smiled. 

 

"What do you think is faster Golden King?  Your projectiles or my..." he didn't even finish before yanking the dagger out and jabbing it at me who had nothing but a sheet and quick reflexes to defend with as the dagger moved swiftly towards my heart.


	19. Akashic Ascention

There hadn't been much time to react, leaving instinct to cause my eyes to slam shut and my hands to try to cross my chest as if shielding my vitals was going to do anything. 

 

It was hard to hear over Gil's roar of anger and Althur's maniacal laughter, so my surprise was warranted when all I felt was a pinch on my chest as Althur grunted in frustration. 

 

Wincing for a second as the pinch registered against my flesh, I opened first one eye then the other to the most hideously bulging eyes as Althur's entire face, shoulders and hands pressed with godly force against Gil's Chains of Heaven as they held him rooted to the floor. 

 

"You stupid bitch."  Althur voice was strained as he continued to try to force the dagger poking against my chest into my heart.  "I will break your bond or kill you where you stand but I will not..."

 

Then his voice trailed off in a gurgling struggle for air as one of the twists of chain shifted from his face to his neck to crush his vocal cords. 

 

"No one threatens her but me False King.  Do I make myself clear?" 

 

I had never heard such command, such forcefulness in his voice until now.  It was clear, his direction succinct, begging no disobedience.  There was no malice only expectant compliance as if there was no other option but obeisance.

 

"It was a mistake to try to harm her directly."  Walking towards us as if we were engaged in a casual conversation, Gil proceeds to address the Saber in a chastising tone.  "Did you think I wouldn't be able to stop you?"  Now standing beside him, Gil reaches out and takes the dagger effortlessly out of his hand before opening a portal above the blade and tossing it inside.

 

A series of angry panting garbles is heard in various pitches as Althur responds unintelligently before his lack of oxygen finally weakens him enough to force his body to go slack against Gil's chains.  

 

"Such a pity.  It seems, just like the weapons from my portals, your brain isn't as superior as your Prototype self.  You so quickly forgot that non alter copies carry all the benefits, including phantasm, of the original weapon itself."

 

Then reaching his right hand out towards Althur's exhausted face, his arm encases it in the golden taloned armor of Cas.  When his index finger reaches Althur's cheek, he scrapes the clawed finger down the pale flesh with just enough depth to dent the skin but not separate flesh. 

 

"What you are also too stupid to realize, is that even if you forced a bond with her, you would never have achieved prestige ascension and do you know why?"

 

Althur's tired eyes drag horizontally to meet with Gil's as they wrench from looking at mine. 

 

"Prestige Ascension is only possible with a 100% bond for all versions of oneself.  By assimilating complete bonds for every version, you have purified the mana stream and in effect recreated the holy grail within yourself, seeing as the grail is the waypoint for the third magic and Akasha."

 

The sneer Gil gave Althur was pure vindictive venom lace with self triumph.As his words sunk in, the weight of his defeat overwhelmed him, and he sagged, falling to the floor in a heap of loose chains as Gil released him.

 

Althur was defeated, and he knew it.In a world where possession was nine-tenths of the law, he was forced to accept his ambitions were unattainable.Gil possessed every valuable inch of her, and nothing he did would give him the power he sought unless she took him willingly and began the process of what would be known as life bonding. 

 

Turning his back to the Saber, Gil dismissed him only by saying, "Leave and never misunderstand your place again." 

 

Though Althur was forgotten, Gil's Eyes met mine to critically devour the depths of my soul as he forced the fear, jealousy, and anger he felt into my emotional core with his intensity. 

 

Had it been anyone else, I would have felt emotionally raped, but I had known Gil in ways I had and had not chosen to acknowledge.There was nothing I wanted to hide from him, nor was there anything I wouldn't accept from him. 

 

It took several long minutes for Althur to drag himself up and out of our disheveled home.No words were spoken, and none were needed until his presence vanished utterly, and Gil addresses me.

 

Having at some point, come to stand at the side of the bed in front of me, he ran his clawed hand across my cheek lovingly before saying, "Troublesome woman."

 

There was no time to react or voice complaint. As the last word left his lips, he placed his cold mailed hand at the back of my head and pulled me towards and up to him until his lips enveloped mine.As soon as I felt the reassuring pressure of his lips and the instant transference of mana, our bodies relaxed into each other as I was guided softly backward onto the bed.

 

If this were a proper romance, I would have given myself to him entirely without question or resistance.  It wasn't though as there had been too many years of neglect and abuse that had built up unhealthy defense mechanisms.  As those who have had abusive past relationships that encompassed violent verbal or physical fights know, there are times when it is easier to seek the familiar negativity than accept the potential of raw honesty. 

 

Though I desperately wanted him and this, my mind and body panicked now that it seemed to be coming to pass finally, so it did the first thing we were so good at doing: sabotaging.  

 

Pressing my hands against his chest, I pushed him back with a flushed face. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  I said with knowing judgment laced with embarrassment.

 

Seeing right through me, he grinned down before saying. "Taking what's rightfully mine."  Then he leans against me with the force of a 25lb moving weight as he lines up to kiss me again; his mailed hand tracing down my shoulder to my hip. 

 

I somehow manage to keep him at bay, though we are chest to chest and his face is inches from mine.  "Your right, my ass,"  I grunt out still straining against his advance.

 

Not accepting my weak attempt at the resistance, he replies, "I know I'm right, now what about your ass?"  His eyes are devilish, and due to my distress, I can't adequately react to his mailed hand sliding down my side and under my ass to grab it through my clothing.As his claws dig into the soft flesh, I elicit a surprised and aroused squeak which he revels in. 

 

As my back momentarily rises in feigned aversion to his touch, I feel and hear his lips against the canal of my breasts as he parts the fabric of my clothing with his face. 

 

"Gil we can't...we just...and it's..." my body tries to squirm out of his grip and backward as the fear of losing myself to his carnivorous advances become more and more a reality.Suddenly I am more afraid of losing myself to him than I ever was at losing myself to Althur.

 

"Nonsense." He scoffs with a stern look on his face as his predatory eyes look up into mine. "You forget my body hears yours and knows you are lying to me.Your body wants this, but your mind won't allow it."

 

That's when he takes hold of the waist of my bottoms and slides them down and off my legs with both hands deftly.As my pulsing sex comes in contact with the cooler outside air, the skin tightens slightly, and the pungently sweet scent of my moistened cavern wafts up, marking the inevitable end of my losing battle. 

 

"Even your most sacred temple betrays you so why...why fight against that which you desire as much if not more than the air you breathe."

 

It was a question, and it wasn't.It didn't need an answer; it only needed to point out the ridiculousness of my continued rebellion.A point I could no longer hide from. 

 

As I continued to look into his eyes, my lip began to tremble, and I felt myself break apart.I had wanted this for so long with the man I had worshiped for what felt like ages, yet as we lay there, I couldn't bring myself to let go.

 

"What if this is just a game to you?"

 

I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but I did, and it was too late to take it back.As his lips set in a hard line and his eyes grew hard, My partially exposed body started to tremble visibly.

 

That's when his left hand took mine and placed it at his heart before breathing in once and letting all his walls down.I had no idea he held so much fear, so much regret inside him.He is always so arrogantly rational, so objectively wary that I had never known he was capable of such human emotions such as fear, sadness, angst, and despair. 

 

We sat there for several minutes as his heart raced in time with mine and our eyes played the song of our devastatingly internalized love.It rendered me speechless, and it wouldn't be until the tears began falling down my face that I finally was able to say what I had always had wanted to. 

 

"Gil, I had no idea.I love you." 

 

Then being the aggressor, I rose up and pushed against him, rolling him on his back before straddling him and saying, "Make love to me my king, for now, and forever so we can forget everything we were and become everything we always dreamed we could be together."


	20. Here With Me: The Definition of Whole

At the time I wasn't thinking of how much more romantic it would have been to make love to Gil in a bedroom that wasn't practically destroyed, but when I had a chance to think back on it I had to be honest and say doing it where we did was just par for the course.Our entire relationship had been a destructive, shattering, brutal coexisting of two people who couldn't connect or give an inch which seemed to match the broken walls and furniture littered around.How fitting that the beginning and the end should fall within the same parameters. 

 

There was also nothing I wanted more at this moment than to take this man into myself the way I had taken him into my heart that first day so long ago.So as he smiled slightly from the corner of his mouth while his hands slowly slid up my bare thighs to cup my ass, I bent down and placed my forehead against his looking into his garnet eyes with all the love I could handle giving him.

 

Bringing my hand to his cheek, I ran my thumb over his lips gently. "I truly had always loved you, even when I thought I hated you more."

 

For a few moments, as his left hand slid from my ass up my back to rest at the back on my head, he said nothing for most likely no other reason than to rile me up. Then as my unspoken insecurity peaked, his lips parted.

 

"That makes one of us then."

 

The seconds between his last word and my complete understanding of what he said seemed to drag on forever, yet my protest never got past my bulging eyes as my hurt surprise turned into childish resistance when he rolled me on my back and pressed his lips to mine for a deep kiss. 

 

I'm genuinely starting to believe I love to hate this man.A thought that should have stayed with me, but as he hummed happily against my lips, I knew I had lost yet another round to this golden tyrant. 

 

"Damnit Gil, can't you let me..."

 

"You shall not speak a word much less think it unless I wish it, and right now, hearing your coherent words are the second farthest wish I could have."

 

Then pulling his lips from mine he looks softly into my eyes before placing a kiss to my throat. 

 

"You had denied me since the moment I met you when you were still with that useless other servant."

 

My pulse quickens in embarrassment at the thought of Gil seeing me and having feelings for me even before we were bonded.

 

"The first time we spoke, you did not treat me with disdain, you did not grovel or fear me, and you did not make demands.  You saw me as an equal, though one that deserved respect."

 

His lips then grazed across my skin as his mailed hand ran clawed fingers across my exposed flesh with feather-light touches.

 

"That was the first time...the first time you called me Your Majesty."

 

He pulled back again with slightly hooded eyes blazing with the embers of a passion long withheld.

 

"That's when I knew I had lost myself to you."

 

His kiss was fierce.  Holding me to him with the hand that rested on the back of my head, he pressed into me.  I could sense through our bond how ravenous and starved he was, how long he had held his desire, and how desperate his need to show me everything now was.

 

It was daunting and frightening at the same time. Without fully knowing why, I pressed back into him, suddenly terrified that if he separated one more time, he would disappear forever. 

 

Nothing was farther from the truth. With every rise of my heartbeat, his grip on my body got stronger and more persistent.  His lips, which had patted on my skin like the beginnings of a rainstorm, now encircled the raw flesh as he broke blood vessels sucking out the redness held below the surface with each mark he left. 

 

When there was no flesh left to reach easily, he pulled back.  Taking my hand, he pulled me off the bed before sitting down with his back flush with the headboard.  Once situated, he pulled me into his lap.  Placing my hands in his hair, I stopped caring about how responsible this was, how I no longer had clothes, whether this could even work past tonight.  All I wanted was to feel whole.

 

Rising on my knees, I leaned down to kiss him softly.

 

"Mine." Was all I said.

 

"I guess I can allow that, but only when I'm done with you."

 

Then his lips were on my nipple as his now gauntlet free hand slipped between my thighs and began teasing my moistened sex. 

 

Wanting more, I spread my legs slightly, inviting his delicate fingers to delve deeper into my cavern of desire.  As with everything, his motions were intentional, calculated, and teasing.  His pressure remained inconsistent, never timing the coordination between his lips and fingers.

 

It didn't take long before I was a rocking, heavy breathing mess.  Nipping at his ear, whispering my desire as sultry as I could, I tried to motivate him to penetrate me one way or another. 

 

He refused to comply. 

 

"Patience Princess.  I intend to savor every moment I am entitled to."

 

Then he put his hands on my hips, eliciting a needy moan from me at being denied the slowly escalating orgasm I was battling with, and told me gently to turn around.

 

Placing my ass at eye level, I did what he asked. For several minutes he just ran his hands up my inner thighs and ass, making sure to miss grazing my clit barely.  When ai began to whimper, he took my elbow and pulled down gently.

 

"Bend over and rest your cheek on the mattress between my legs."

 

It was both a command and a request.  One that caused a gentle shiver to run over my body. Doing as he asked, he spread his legs so my body could rest between them, which in turn spread my legs open wider to his view.

 

As soon as my head rested on the sheets, I felt his slick wet tongue slide between my lips and over my clit as his hands spread my ass gently apart.  I couldn't help but cry out his name in surprise and pleasure at how overwhelming good this felt and how gentle he was being. 

 

I wanted more, so much more, and that's exactly why he gave me.

 

He licked, sucked, and spread my lips, ass, and hood in so many ways and combinations I thought ai would surely lose my mind.  When he finally relinquished his hold, I was shaking so badly I could barely stay bent over. 

 

Seeing my dilemma, he slid out from under me to reposition himself on his back under me, this time completely naked. 

 

Stabilizing my waist with his strong hands, he allowed me to collapse onto him a dripping shaking mess. 

 

"Was I a little too diligent, my dear?"

 

He was amused, and I tried to look at him with an eye of disapproval, but I couldn't even lift my head.

 

"My poor princess, let me take care of the rest."

 

Rolling me on my back, he slid in between my legs carefully before, kneeling, lifting my legs so he could prop them up by gravity and the weight of his hands and entered me nice and slow. 

 

I'm not sure what I expected our first time to be like, but as he slid in and bottomed out, I felt like two souls locking in place.  With each catch and release, I felt mana channeling from him into me, revitalizing my body as his mana and circuits bonded to mine on a cellular level. 

 

"Gil?"  I asked in disbelief.

 

"Hmmm?" He said fat more nonchalantly than I felt he should be.

 

"Do you...can you feel...what I mean is..."

 

Placing his finger to my lip, he smiled.  "Don't ruin the moment thinking.  Just enjoy it because ai can promise you will never forget it."

 

Releasing my thighs, he planted his hands on the headboard and drove into me faster and faster with each thrust.  A few times, he stopped entirely only to pick up again, restarting my growing ecstasy over and over.

 

I wanted to kill him and never stop at the same time.  But more than that, I wanted to know that this wasn't just about how good I felt.

 

I never got a chance to ask, however, because as soon as my lips opened, Gil's fingers alighted on my clit and used the momentum of his thrust to stimulate me quickly and easily over the edge. 

 

My whole body jerked as my back bent like a victim getting shocked in an attempt to restart their heart.  I grabbed at his shoulders but ended up raking my fingers down his chest instead of drawing small crimson beads from his soft peach flesh. 

 

As my walls clamped around him, he slowed and then stopped, allowing me to come down from my high as I savored the feel of him rock solid inside me.

 

It took a minute to register, but when it did, I looked at Gil with slight fear and confusion.

 

"Gil did you not..."

 

"Not to worry my dear.  Once you are recovered, I plan to take you again and again until you can't even stay awake. There is plenty of time for me."

 

It would take until the sky began to warm with the new day that Gil finally released.  As if timing it so we would be bathed I t he suns golden arrival, we came together one final time as the new day dawned.  It was both romantic and like nothing I had ever felt. 

 

As the warmth of the sun poured through the missing side of the wall, it warmed my body and illuminated it and Gil in an almost godly light.  When we were fully embraced in its light and the culmination of our love, his mana poured into me in a rush that heated every nerve and fiber.

 

Unable to handle the rush of emotion, I kissed him deeply and we transferred the mana between our completely locked body, recycling every potent particle until both of us radiated with each others magic as the tubes of my circuits and his seal blazed over our bodies creating an ethereal glow. 

 

When we pulled apart to look at each other it was as if we knew instantly what every breath and twitch meant without speaking.  We had truly become one and he...he was now whole.

 

Sporting the red tattoo of archer and Gi-Chan as well as the flower seal of Cas, he held within himself the knowledge of his entirety from all three lives. He looked older and less petulant as well as if knowledge had settled his pride and made him self aware. 

 

Even so, he pulled me to him and forced us on our sides where we curled up and slept peacefully until the middle of the evening when he insisted we get up and begin repairs.   

 

I would never know what truly caused Gil to absorb all of his lives or what it took to do so.  All I knew was that I loved everything about him and was eternally grateful that we could now enjoy that together the way I wished we could have from the beginning.

 

-Fin


End file.
